Vampire Mating Academy
by runs-with-fenrir
Summary: A forced attendance at an academy run by vampires to create the perfect submissive mate for vampire men. One girl refuses to be broken. The Major's Girl.
1. Summary

This story isn't about romance, Bella and Jasper are not going to fall in love. It is about Bella's days in training and her life with Jasper after.

Reviews are most welcome, as are PMs, negative or positive, I am a big girl I can take criticism.

No under 18s please, naughtiness and unsuitable themes for minors will at some point occur.

**Summary:**

In a modern world, young girls are chosen by vampires to become their mates. On the day they come of age, they are taken to live and learn in the vampire capital of Volterra. The castle in Volterra will become their home and school until they reach their eighteenth year.

The choosing of mates is based on instinct, but everything else in their world is based on millennia of vampire tradition. The mates must not be touched or seen by any male until the 'breaking of the mask' coming out ceremony, a masked ball in which their vampires will come to them, destroy the mask that hides their faces from all others, and claim them at midnight, in the hall amongst their peers.

Each mate is to be trained to their vampire's standards, everything from diet to beauty regime is decided by the vampire, so when they are delivered they are deemed perfect.

At Volterra they will be split into four houses based on personality, temperament and training specifications, classes are designed to prepare the human for life as a submissive mate.

The mates must live amongst the castle walls in long, flowing robes, their hair and faces hidden in cowls and porcelain masks, each unique to the girl underneath. The uniforms are only to be removed in the house halls, where no male but the head of house is allowed to enter.

Whilst this happens, the outside world continues, the families of the taken girls forced to move on and not speak of the school or the vampires, though most of the population are aware of both.

What happens behind the walls and with a strong willed girl who refuses to give up her mind and her right to live free, outside the castle?


	2. Chapter 1  Preface

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

**Preface:**

My robes billowed around my feet as I flew down the stone corridors. The flaming torches flickered slightly as I created an unnatural gust of disturbed air, whilst barely sparing a look for the stone sentries whose eyes followed my every move. They were judging me; I was running late, they were all bearing witness to my disgrace.

I took a moment to compose myself when I knew the classrooms where only feet away. Taking deep breaths I straightened my robes, ensuring I was completely covered. The lightweight but deepest black material swept the floor, hiding my soft Italian leather jazz shoes. I put my matching Italian leather satchel down and smoothed my curly hair back under my cowl, pinning it in place with bobby pins, fiddling awkwardly because of my Italian leather gloves. Before I was done, I adjusted my porcelain mask, with the minuscule eye slits, large painted eyelashes and rouged lips.

I had no mirror, so I turned to the closest coat of shiny silver amour and checked my reflection there. A black ghoul with a dolls face greeted me, so I was perfect.

Picking up my satchel I swung it over my shoulder and carried on at a more respectable pace down the classroom corridors. The swish of my robes and the pattering of my feet were the only noises.

Yes I was late and yes I was going to be in trouble, but I was already _in_ trouble, so taking the last few corridors at a steady pace wouldn't change a thing. It wasn't as if they could spank me.

Two black robes came billowing towards me at a pace too fast for me to match and I backed up to the cold wall, pressing myself to it as I lowered my head. They didn't even acknowledge me or give me thanks, I didn't expect it though. It would've been the polite thing to do.

I had to remind myself that they weren't people like me, they didn't have to be polite, and this was _their_ world, not mine. I was forced into it; cherry picked and forced to stay somewhere I didn't want to be.

I continued on my way to class, as quiet as ever, ignoring the vampires I passed who were stationed at every corner. These vampires were beneath me, standing there, still as death and in their impeccably made Italian suits, their shoes ridiculously shiny. They were to protect me, protect _us_, keep us from harming ourselves, to keep us safe. I scoffed aloud; they were there to prevent any of us from escaping, there to make sure we stayed clean, untouched and unmarked.

As if a hundred or so human, teenage girls, could ever out run or overpower even one of their godforsaken kind. The next vampire I passed I gave a glare to. Not that he could see me doing it through the stupid mask we were all made to wear. Heaven forbid a male should ever see an inch of our skin, _oh the horror_, stupid virgin loving vampires.

I couldn't help but think, no, _yearn _for the outside world. The world where people pretended monsters didn't exist, where young girls weren't taken from their families and spirited across the world.

I missed those days. They were so long ago, but I could remember rolling in grass, playing with my puppy, choosing my own underwear to put on, my own shower gel to wash in. The days were I could fall down, scrape my knee and have my mom kiss it better. The days were my dad was the strongest man in the world and could keep the monsters under my bed away from me in the daylight hours.

It was all a lie. No one could protect me from the monsters. The vampires. They controlled everything and one of them wanted me, so they just took me.

Now I was destined for an eternity. An eternity of doing what someone else wanted me to do. An eternity where I would never be able to choose my own underwear again. Red lace, day in day out just grated on me, having a lacy imprint permanently etched into my ass was not my idea of fun. And the bra, can two bits of string and triangles of material even be called a bra?

I missed chocolate. I missed spinning on the spot till I couldn't stand up. I missed making a mess of myself playing in the mud in my always drenched yard and having to be hosed down with freezing cold water, till my mom deemed me clean enough to be allowed back in the house. I missed having a life that was mine. I missed my freedom and I missed the ability to die. I missed the ability to choose someone, several someone's, to share my life with, the chance to have children, grandchildren, and have them run around my feet. Having the people I love holding my hand as I slipped away to the darkness, never to feel pain again.

Because to truly be able to live, we have to be able to die. We have to have the possibility of dying at any given moment to love. They took my life when they took me. I was no longer Isabella 'call me Bella or I will hate you forever' Marie Swan. I was now only the caretaker of the body that used to be mine. The body that used to belong to me now belonged to Major Jasper Whitlock, and I only had six months left before it was handed over to him. Sixth months till the coming out ceremony where he would come to me, take my body and force me into an eternity of submission and servitude.

I was getting weepy, but I refused to let the tears fall. I shed my tears for my situation when they took me, I vowed I would never cry because of _them_ again, I would be strong, I had to be. If I cried they would smell the tears, hear my sobs and send me to the head of my house. Carlisle, though known for his compassion, would not be happy to know why I was crying. He wanted everything to go smoothly because then I wouldn't have to be punished.

I envied Esme for having a mate like him, though appearances could be deceiving. How could an animal draining vampire be as bad as one that fought in the vampire wars and drained humans for sustenance and sport? I didn't know, but these sorts of thoughts were forbidden, they were meant to have been banished to the recesses of my mind years ago.

I was very lucky that Aro was not my head of house. He would know I wasn't as weak and broken as I was supposed to be, that my mind wasn't putty to be formed. I did as I was told, followed most of the rules and wore the stupid lacy underwear. But I was always watching, always thinking and waiting for the opportune moment to escape, to take Charlotte and get away from them. I planned on fighting tooth and claw to save myself and Charlotte from our fates. I would sooner die than bow down to the man-no, I will never call him a man; a man would be too kind of a word. They had no humanity; they were all monsters, all soulless vampires through and through.

Again I let my rebellious thoughts get away from me and instead forced myself to concentrate on the vampires lining my path as I made my way to my first class of the day. _Submission in the bedroom_ with Mistress Heidi. I rolled my eyes and waited for the door guard to push open the heavy wooden door- because the big bad door could manage to damage me in some way if I opened it myself- and paused in the door frame.

In front of the room of my peers, all in their own body disguising robes and unique masks lay the large metal bed frame, which was Mistress Heidi's platform. On it lay a male vampire and his subordinate in the act of fellatio. I sighed, we had witnessed this a hundred times in the years we had been here, but as we weren't to practice on anyone but our mates, we had to observe and memorise.

Ignoring the hiss of anger from my professor, I scurried over to my seat, Charlotte tilted her head in my direction, her mask much the same as mine but with darker, tanned porcelain.

I got out my leather bound note book and pencil-because the tiny metal parts in pens were too dangerous-and began taking notes as Miss began prodding the couple and describing aloud the details of the act.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors note deleted 12/01/13**_

_Line break is memory, a flashback if you will._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Miss. Swan." Came a lazy drawl from behind me. Charlotte patted my arm, indicating she would wait just outside, and I made my way down to the front of the class.

"I will have to inform your head of house and your mate that you were late for class." Mistress Heidi told me. Her face showed me no emotion, yet her ruby red eyes glinted in mirth. Yes, she was enjoying the prospect of writing to the Major. She could have him. Though it was actually his fault I was late. I wished I could be a fly on her wall when she received his response.

"Yes Miss." I answered, trying to keep the sneer out of my voice.

"And don't forget, a two page essay on the-"

"-most effective way to perform fellatio on a vampire partner, Miss." I finished for her, her eyes darkened in anger and I smiled behind my mask before excusing myself from the class.

Charlotte was waiting beside the door guard for me, I shook my head, letting her know I would tell her what was up when we got back to our dorm.

In the mean time we had _How to clean a household to vampire standards _with Prof. Papillion. I liked Penelope. She was French-well at least had been born French a few hundred years ago. She had the longest, blondest hair I had ever seen, and was way too excited about polishing silver.

Me and Charlotte took our seats in front of an array of silver dishes and platters, waited for class to begin and began rubbing away with little cloths to get the ancient silver up to scratch. Penelope buzzed around us in glee, catching her reflection here and there and giggling as she combed through her generous locks with her fingers.

Sometimes I wondered if they just found this stuff, had us clean it up, and sold it for a profit. It wouldn't have surprised me, but I would never ask. It was moments like this, the repetitive wipe on wipe off motion that allowed my mind to wander.

There had been screaming and crying from the entrance hall this morning, not loud in mass but in volume. I would guess four or five new girls had arrived. It broke my heart a little to hear them all begging to go home in their retrospective tongues, and knowing that their pleas would be ignored as they were dragged to processing.

Processing. The most degrading few hours of any young girls life, but they would get used to it. Their tears would dry up and they would die a little inside when they realised there was no way out, that no one would save them and they would never see their families again.

In a way, it was our fault we were here. One tiny little mistake and we signed our own warrants. Your parents tell you to never accept candy or gifts from strangers, a hundred times your mother would drill it into you, you'd nod dutifully and set on your way. What they don't tell you to do is ignore anything lying around, accept _nothing,_ unless you know who has put it there.

In order to be sent to this 'school' a girl would be scented out by her mate, he would not be allowed to approach her, or touch her, unless it was a life or death situation. He would get her a gift, a trinket, and she would have to accept it, merely by picking it up. From that moment on, they would never be on their own, someone would be watching and waiting till that first drop of blood leaked from their body, till hormones raced through their systems and they were ready for bearing children, or mating with another.

My 'gift' hung around my neck on a long, thin chain, so it was nestled safely between my breasts, and was to never be removed. I remember the day I found it, vividly, because it was the day Charlotte was taken. She was dragged from her mother and father by people in odd black capes and suits, hustled into a blacked out limo and driven out of my life, forever, or so I had thought.

* * *

It was a few months after mine and Charlotte's eleventh birthday. I was still wearing my brand new red Chucks, favouring them over the other ten pairs I owned. I also had Daisy, my Newfoundland puppy in my arms.

Charlotte Elizabeth Williams, had been my best friend from birth, we were born just two days apart, and were as close as two girls born to two best friends were expected to be. I was a bit of a tom boy, and it drove her mad, she was always trying to force me into her skirts and pumps, putting little ribbons in my hair. It was fun, but not my type of thing, but I let her do it every Friday before school, because it's what we did.

Today however was a Saturday, which meant no school and it was also the third Saturday of the month, which meant we were all going to La Push for the tribal bonfire. On my way down my street, cooing to my puppy, I found a black velvet box just lying there. I was certain it wasn't there when I was only ten feet away, yet it was suddenly two feet in front of me. I almost passed it, but it had an elegant 'I' written on a small square of paper. Sitting my puppy down I checked around. Finding no one, I crouched down and took the paper. On the reverse it simply said 'For Isabella', I felt practically giddy with pure excitement.

The second I reached to pick up the box, it sent a shock of pure euphoria through my system. I cried out, pumping my fist, for reasons unknown to me, and opened it. Nestled in the velvet was a blood red diamond, wrapped in a silver band. It was way too big for me, so I put it back in the box and went to put it back down, someone would come looking for it, it looked expensive. I looked around again feeling eyes on my back, there was nothing but trees. Daisy yelped and ran off. Well, attempted to, she got a few feet away and fell over her own feet; I shoved the little box in my coat pocket and ran over to her.

"I know the feeling buddy." I sighed, re-tucking her into my arm, I turned in a circle and checked out the trees by my house one more time and got an odd feeling from them. A flock of birds took flight from the trees I had been watching, they shot into the sky screeching and I screamed in shock before turning and running down the street. My breath came out in clouds of fog and I pushed myself harder when I was sure someone was following me. Daisy yelped and I ran across the road, timing it just right to cross as a car passed. I didn't stop till I reached the Williams' house and let myself in. I collapsed against the door and slid down to the welcome mat, breathing heavy.

"Bella sweetie, is that you?" Mrs. Williams called; I slid back up the door and let Daisy loose.

"Yeah, Rox it's me." I called back, she appeared instantly at the door to the kitchen, drying her hands on a small towel. When she saw me she opened her arms wide and squealed, I ran into her arms and she gave me a tight squeeze.

"Ahh, it's my girl!" My best friend screamed as she took the stairs two at a time, she landed in the hall with a resounding thud; her mom spun to her and hit her in the chest with the towel. She ignored it and launched herself into my arms and we danced around in circles, squealing together.

"BELLA!" Mrs. Williams, Roxy, cried. I ran into the kitchen to find her pointing down at Daisy who had managed to get on top of the dinner table and into what looked to be a freshly iced cake. I felt my face flame red as I reached over and plucked the little dog from the table.

"Don't overreact, mom. Look." Charlotte gathered up the crumbled cake and patted it all back into the side of the cake. "See, it's all fine." She frowned at the mess in front of her and dusted her hands off. "The guys can have that bit."

Roxy was not amused and screamed at us to get out of her kitchen. We left the house laughing and ran back to mine where my dad was waiting by the cruiser. Charlotte took Daisy into her lap and we were off to LaPush.

We spent the day on the beach, all wrapped up with Embry, Jake and Quil. We played in the sand till the sun started to go down and the giant that was my dad's best pal, Billy Black and my father himself started the bon fire. When the moon came up we all sat down together. My parents, Char's parents, Jake's sisters and parents, Embry's mom, Old Quil and even a tired Daisy settled in my lap.

Mrs. Williams brought the puppy eaten cake, mom brought hot dogs and marshmallows and we had S'mores. Billy and Old Quil told the tribe stories of the cold ones and the spirit warriors. Jake made Quil and Embry feed him because he was their future Chief, making us all laugh as they submitted to his will begrudgingly. Dad had told them all they had to feed Billy because he was the current Chief and he sat back and let Jake fill his mouth with cake.

At some point during the festivities Billy and Old Quil stiffened and turned to look at me and Charlotte, the two giant Quileute men dwarfing my father and Charlotte's who both followed their gaze so all four of them were all looking at us.

"Guys? What are you all looking at?" Char asked uneasily, I nodded in agreement, wanting to know what was wrong.

We checked each other over, thinking maybe we had food on our faces. It wasn't until Char turned around for me to check her back that I saw something wrong, yet I had no idea how the men knew what was happening as we had both been seated in the sand. I pulled Char to my chest and looked down at the sand, there was a small dark patch and I directed her gaze to it before I covered it all up with a kick of my foot, spraying fresh sand over the soiled stuff.

"Oh no!" She cried, bursting into tears, Billy ushered Roxy over and Char went to her mom, still holding my arms around her so no one else would see. Her father joined us and when we all were aware what was going on he removed his jacket and wrapped her in it before scooping her up to take her home.

I drifted over to my mom who held me to her side as Roxy explained, then all the Williams' were gone, leaving me alone with the guys, who spouted questions at me. Billy shut them all up with what sounded like an angry growl. We all shrunk back and went back to playing, though a little less enthusiastically then before. My family and I went home not too long after, and as I was just falling asleep on the way back to Forks, my puppy curled up in the foot well in front of me.

I was woken up horribly, I heard Charlotte's mom and dad begging, screaming and crying and bolted up, my dad had stopped the cruiser halfway towards our house. Through the darkness I could see a small man, only a teenager by the looks of him, who had Char laying in his arms. She looked to be asleep, only in her nightdress, her hair wet. Mr. Williams was beating at his back with a baseball bat; he didn't even flinch as he slid, gracefully, into the car door that was held open for him. Another man closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side, again paying no mind to Mr. Williams' attempts at battery.

My dad, being the police chief he was went to lunge out of the car, but my mom screeched and grabbed him, shaking her head, her eyes open wide in horror. The car pulled out and I panicked, I burst out of the cruiser and ran after the car screaming Char's name with her father and mother. When it turned a corner they both collapsed, I ran to Aunty Roxy and she dragged me into her arms, sobbing into my hair. The little box fell out of my pocket and I grabbed it before it got lost. In seconds my mom and dad were there too. My mom held us both and my dad was trying to get Mr. Williams calm enough to tell him what had happened.

We made our way back to their house when my dad asked me what I had in my hand. I looked down and remembered I was clutching the box, I told him I found it, and it looked expensive. My mom began screaming and snatched the box; she turned in around, the other adults doing the same till I was in the centre of a protective circle of adult bodies.

"No! _You freak_! You will not take my daughter too! NO!" My mom screamed her voice cracking. My dad checked the contents of the box before going bright red; he reached into the cruiser and grabbed his gun. I backed into my mother in panic and covered my ears, but he threw the box in the air and shot at it, making little black bits fall onto the wet asphalt. He didn't stop, he screamed and shot at the shiny ring, sending it jumping down the road as he hit his mark every time in the dim light, he didn't stop till his gun clicked empty. It was lucky we were the only two families on this small stretch of road or the entire neighbourhood would have been in an uproar.

We were all breathing heavy, as the adults checked around us again. A flock of birds took flight by our house, just like they had earlier; the trees themselves seemed to sway, before going deathly quiet. My dad grabbed me, bundled me into his arms and took my mother's hand.

"Charlie! You need to leave, they're coming, I can feel it, take your family and go! NOW! Don't wait for them to take your baby too! Take them back to La Push!" Mr. Williams threw me and my mom into the back of our car, Daisy landing in my lap. Roxy began screaming as my dad executed a fast U turn and sped away. I tried to turn around to see what was happening, I had no Idea what was going on, but my mom held me tight to her chest. There were shotgun shots, growls, screams, then nothing.

"Oh God! Oh God!" My mom cried, still holding me tight so I couldn't see.

There was only absolute horror in my mom's voice, sobs shaking her frame. There was fierce determination on my dad's face, even as he cried, the tyres screeched as we took corners too fast, and thunder rumbled in the sky.

"We're almost there baby girl! Hold on, just a few more minutes, just–" His words where cut off as he honked the horn and flicked on the sirens, Daisy barked her head off and my dad started screaming, 'Billy! Billy!' out of the open window.

"Please! What's happening?" I cried, cold air filled the car as my mom began screaming for Billy too. A howl filled the air and dad stopped screaming, my mom didn't though.

"Yes! Fucking take that damn leeches!" My dad cheered, I didn't get it, and my heart was pounding away in my ears.

The car lurched and began spinning out of control as something hit us. When it stopped and settled again we were facing something I wish I had never seen. Three huge wolves were battling with two men, both blond, but that was all I could see. La Push wasn't as lit up as Forks, there were no street lights, the only light was the head lights of the cruiser. One of the wolves went flying, and landed on us, the metal frame buckled as the beast yelped and I threw myself from the car, my mom slinking out behind me.

"Harry!" My dad cried, patting the side of the beast that had almost crushed us. Before my eyes the mass of brown melted, and morphed with sick cracking sounds into a very naked Harry Clearwater. I felt ill and doubled over, my hot dog and S'more feast purged from my stomach. Nothing made sense, Charlotte had just been kidnapped, something untoward had happened to the Williams' and I was losing my mind, seeing things that shouldn't be able to happen.

The air was full of howls, growls, sickly snaps and the odd roar of the words 'she's mine'. The world seemed to have stopped, only the horrific battle going on before us seemed to be happening, I simply couldn't believe that families were having a normal evening just down the road. When my stomach was empty I looked up, my mom bracing me as she cowered behind my dad who was helping Harry off of the car and out of the dent he had made. I peeked around him and saw the 'men' I had noticed earlier, weren't normal. They were moving too fast, the bold whiteness of their skin illuminating them in the night.

One of the men lunged at one of the two remaining wolves and my mom cried out Billy's name. Something warm hit me as the wolf that was –apparently- Billy Black yelped. I screamed and covered my mouth when the man looked up at me. I could feel him looking at _me_, studying _me_, even though I couldn't see his eyes.

He stood up before blurring towards us; I backed up, fell over Daisy and continued scrambling back on my hands and feet as my mom joined my dad to form a wall between me and the inhuman man. Harry was on his feet now, and pushed my parents aside as he burst from his skin, the giant wolf taking his place. I wanted to be sick again.

"Run! Bella! Go!" My dad ordered, squaring his shoulders as he grabbed another of his guns from the trunk of the car.

"Go!" He yelled, when he saw that I hadn't moved. I nodded jerkily and clambered to my feet.

I began running, heading for the trees, but peaked over my shoulder when my dad began squeezing off rounds. One of the large wolves was behind me, gaining on me, and I squealed before pumping my legs harder. Daisy was ahead of me, and the second time I checked over my shoulder she yelped. My head shot back to the front, only to find one of the blond men holding her.

I slid in the mud and stopped inches in front of his boots, he used a squealing and wiggling Daisy to derail the wolf, he threw her like a football. My head was not able to turn and watch fast enough, but judging by the lack of noise from her I knew what had happened.

"You monster!" I screeched, balling up my fists and attempting to beat at his chest. He shook his head and smiled at me, catching my hands easily and spun me to look at the scene behind us.

There was nothing moving, there were lumps that had been people here and there, the lights of the cruiser illuminating the only standing body, his clothes were torn and he was covered in either blood or mud, or both. He was looking at me again, it made my skin crawl, I tore my eyes from him and looked at the shapes. A few of them were moving. Billy I could see was dragging himself towards what I could only assume was my father, his shiny hair catching the moonlight.

"No." I gasped, lurching forward, only to be pulled back to the hard chest behind me.

"Daddy!" I cried, when Billy collapsed on his still chest.

A booted foot came into my line of sight as the man that wasn't holding me stood on his back. Billy arched up before stopping from moving altogether. I gasped and continued my struggling. I had to get away, this was just a nightmare. I was going to wake up warm and safe. I had to, things like this just didn't happen in the real world.

My world was safe and calm, and people killed people. Monsters didn't kill people, and monsters didn't throw puppies like footballs. I didn't look up, but I could see jean clad legs getting closer, the feet not even sliding in the mud trail I had gouged up. I didn't want to look up, they were going to kill me too. They had come for me apparently, and now they had me. They had killed the Williams' and my parents to get me, I just didn't know why.

"Peter!" The man growled, when he was just in front of us, I was torn from one man's grasp and into the others. I stayed as stiff as a plank as he began running his hands over me, any second now he was going to snap my neck, or worse.

"I'll call them. They'll have to take her early." The 'Peter' guy said, sounding far away.

"So good, mine, safe." His voice rumbled against my ear.

"Please. Let me go!" I begged when he began running his hands through my matted hair, all I got in response was a vicious growl and a bone breaking hug as he hoisted me up his body so he could bury his face in my neck. I couldn't breathe, and my ribs were actually aching under the pressure.

"Major? I don't think she can breathe." Peter said, earning himself another growl and I was laid out on the mud, as rain began pouring down, I kept my eyes closed as I sobbed, drawing in ragged breaths.

"Major! She's too young!" Peter snarled out. I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt hands on my thighs, I sobbed louder and curled into a ball.

Yet more growling erupted and I could feel a slight weight on my hip, I chanced a look and found the 'Major', squatting over my body, his back to me. Then there were other voices, all male and the growling only intensified. It became so loud that I thought they had wild tigers and lions with them, and given the giant wolves I had only just seen slain, I didn't think I was being too outlandish. But, I knew, I really knew, with whatever was left of my rational mind that the Major was the one making the inhuman noise, and that just scared me even more than running from animals ever would have been able too.

"Mine!" He roared, I twitched, the cold and the rain I had forgotten in the chaos was getting to me, and my leg was seized in a bruising grasp as he squatted even further, resting a lot of his weight on me.

"Please." I sobbed, "I just want to wake up!"

"Stay still!" A heavily accented voice shouted. The Major roared and suddenly I was lifted into his arms and we were flying, the cold rain whipped harshly at my face, it seemed we were caught up in a hurricane. I wiggled and screamed and begged and made it as hard as possible for him, to no avail.

* * *

"Time is up, class!"

I shook my head and cleared my throat, the emotion having closed it up as I refused to let my eyes tear. It did no good to cry, I had learnt that early on. If we had to cry, most of us waited till we were in the showers, that way no one could call you out on it. I was also good at hiding emotion, it wasn't hard when you lived behind a mask, if something had to be buried for me to exist in this place, it was. But I couldn't keep the memories, the pain and the nightmare's away for long, they always came back and I had gotten used to the idea that they always would. My fingers were aching, I flexed them like the rest of the class and a few knuckles popped here and there.

"OH! Non, non! You 'ave rubbed to 'ard! I tell you, gentle motions, and light, like the wings of butterflies!" Penelope admonished, dropping her head to her hands in distress.

"Sorry, Penelope!" We chorused, all of us upset at seeing our favourite teacher upset. She waved us away with a lace hanky and disappeared into her chambers behind her desk, the heavy door slamming shut.

We all stood in shock, wondering what we supposed to do, which was evidence of how institutionalised this school made us. But the door guard slid the door open and ushered us into the halls. I took Char's out stretched hand, slinging my bag over my shoulder. The twelve or so black robes in front of us dispersed into four groups, each of them heading to their own castle turrets and dorms. A few shorter girls appeared behind us, younger years, and we made the long journey back to the south wing in silence.

Fifteen sets of stairs, a few long narrow hall ways, and the male guards gave way to female ones, a concealed dark tunnel and a spiral staircase later, just me and Char remained as we made our way up to the top of the tower. Being the eldest in our house meant we had the largest room on the top floor, and the most amazing views through the tiny windows. The door slammed with a loud bang as I kicked it shut and I heard the guard growl in frustration, a vindictive smile spread across my face as I slid my robes off. I was left in an ankle length, white cotton gown and I undid the satin ribbon to pull my mask off. The air hit my face, and I could practically feel my pores breathing. Charlotte removed her robes too, and let her wavy, blond hair fall free.

I plopped down on my bed unceremoniously, moving over so Charlotte could join me. We lay together on the pillows, looking up the gold Cullen canopy that covered my bed. A large Cullen crest tapestry covered the cold stone wall behind both beds too, the ornate clovers and lion embroidered on the purest crimson silk. We Cullen's were supposed to be brave, loyal and pure of heart, I wasn't too sure about the pure of heart thing. I had a mean vindictive streak in me, just waiting for the opportune moment to rise to the surface. But then again, maybe because I didn't want anyone else punished because of me, made me pure of heart. Maybe not. But I was definitely loyal, I was determined to save not only myself but Char as well. It was never going to happen but I always dreamt about it. Me and Char would be outside the castle walls, running through the orchards to the nearest town. It was fanciful but everyone needs goals and dreams to stay sane.

"What happened?" Char asked quietly, making me jump. I hated that she was so timid now, they really had gotten to her. I missed the loud obnoxious Char that would scream and throw herself at me every time she was excited. Like when I got my puppy for my eleventh birthday, she had screamed so loud I thought someone would call my dad, thinking we were being attacked. My ears rung for hours later.

"The Major," I sneered, "wanted another cloth, something happened to the one he had and he asked Carlisle for another." I told her, she sighed. It wasn't exactly the highlight of my morning, being dragged from breakfast to have a nurse in elbow length rubber gloves and a full gas mask rub me down, and I mean everywhere, with a square of cotton before shooing me away.

"He couldn't wait till next month like everyone else; he just had to have it now." I groused, rolling over, so I was facing Char.

"You got a letter this morning, anything good?" She shook her head and rolled towards me, tucking my hair behind my ear before playing with a lock of it.

"Same as always, he can't wait to taste me, feel me." She shuddered delicately.

"Disgusting parasites!" I mouthed; she was close even to read my lips, the vampire outside however wouldn't be able to understand unless air had been expelled to make the words, we had also found that out in the early days.

"How about yours?" She asked, I smiled and pointed over her shoulder. She looked over it at the flaming fire and rolled her eyes. We weren't allowed pens, but roaring fires were okay, I would never understand vampires.

"Same as always then."

"Yup!" I grinned, rolling over her and hopping out of bed, just in time for a knock to come at the door.

"Enter." I called, waiting for the servant to bring in her tray. She set it down on a table and scurried away. The vamp at the door gave me a look, at which I grinned back too cheerfully and waved, she sneered and slammed the door.

Lunch wasn't all that exciting, Cheese and crackers for me with a glass of iced tea, and a large Caesar salad and glass of water for Charlotte. We halved everything and separated it onto our plates before digging in. When the servant return she had a bouquet of red roses in a vase, she set them down and took the tray back, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the card.

"My darling Isabella, please forgive the inconvenience of this morning, I simply could not survive without a fresh supply of your scent, Mistress Heidi has been put in her place, I count the days till you are mine. Yours eternally, J.W." I read aloud, I knew Char was about to 'aw' so I waited for her to get it out.

"So romantic." She cooed. Another difference between the two of us, she always was the desperate used to even make Embry pick her flowers before he could hold her hand or kiss her cheek when we were just fresh out of diapers.

The card joined every other piece of correspondence he had ever sent me, as did the flowers, making the smoke putrid as we redressed. It was the second Tuesday of the month, and now I had full body waxing to look forward too, whilst Char had to swim laps. It was completely ridiculous, I'd seen that class not long after arriving here, the pool was in the dark dank dungeon, and the large bobbing black masses that were girls, looked like sewer rats.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Modern Day**

For fifteen minutes I had lay, naked, on a cold metal bed, as every hair from my eyebrows down was removed. I never did understand the attraction of being hairless, it made me look like a prepubescent girl again, and the fact that the Major wanted me like that was a little worrisome.

I knew that Peter wanted Charlotte to have hair, just not on her armpits and legs, everywhere else was free reign, but then again, she was pretty fair haired, I mused.

My thoughts on the new inmates, from earlier in the day, was true it seemed. When I was on my way back from my hair removal, waddling a little, I bumped into them, quite literally.

Five small girls, in robes of varying black, and masks each unique to them, were crying and sniffling as I rounded a corner. I ducked to the side quickly when a warning hiss was aimed my way, and stood with my head ducked. But I watched the girls, they were terrified, shaking, and smelt faintly of urine.

They were almost past me when one girl, with a beautiful caramel coloured mask, ripped the ribbon from around her head and threw her mask to the floor, it shattered, breaking into thousands of tiny shards.

The hallway burst into shocked gasps, the guards all redirecting their gazes, as the, now unmasked, Hispanic looking girl, lunged forward. She held fire in her terrified eyes, she began crying in Spanish, I didn't understand a word, but I did understand that she was asking for help and sympathised with her.

I held my hands up in an effort to try and shush her, and put her back in line. She had broken her mask, and it seemed the vampires where too surprised to move, I was dumb struck, even_ I_ wouldn't go as far as that in my defiance.

Before I knew what had happened, she was entwined around my legs, sobbing into my robe and digging her nails into the bare skin of my calves.

The situation went from bad to worse as the vampire that had been taking them to the Brother's for their introductions into their houses, grabbed the girl and screamed at her in her native dialect, she flat out ignored the vampire who told her to remove herself and she ended up clawing at my leg as she was forcibly pulled away- a guard's hand conveniently found its way under my arm to keep me from being dragged away with her.

The pain I was able to hide, the smell of fresh blood however I was not able to disguise, all eyes were on me as the vampires again gasped, this time in an effort to cut off their breathing.

She was in a grey robe, meaning her vampire wanted her broken completely into submission, which meant they were allowed to physically punish her for disobedience, I stayed rooted to wall as she was dragged away screaming, my heart sank even further.

She had committed a blood offence, she was going to be black and blue come morning, she might even end up in the hospital wing.

Carlisle visited me when I had been escorted to the hospital for healing, myself, and checked over my superficial wounds, three small, only a few skin layers deep, scratches on each leg. He applied a small swipe of the Major's venom-that was kept in vials, in case of emergencies-to heal my wounds.

His hand barely traced the myriad of silver lines that already marred my pale skin, little reminders of the night I was taken, I looked away, I didn't need to see them to remember.

"The young girl is being punished." He told me quietly, I nodded absent mindedly. She was in Caius' house then, and he was a sadistic bastard, I could only hope her mate didn't want her penetrated by anyone _but _him. The least she could hope for was a visit from Jane, at least then it wouldn't leave a scar, a physical one anyway.

"The Major has been informed, as has the girl's mate. Both are furious, and it took everything I could think of to stop the Major asking for her head." I began shaking, and breathing heavily, images of people I once knew, being torn apart filtered into my mind, they weren't real of course, just my demented imagination conjuring up what I knew the Major was capable of.

"The guard that pulled her away has been-" He paused only slightly, searching for a word he deemed appropriate-"Dealt with." He finished, diverting his gaze from me.

Yet another person was dead because of me, I didn't feel bad though, she was a vampire, she wasn't a real person, not anymore anyway.

"Are you in any discomfort?" Carlisle asked, checking me over with a clinical eye, I forced myself to suppress the shivers and hold back the tears. I shook my head, even though my legs were stinging, I just wanted to get back to my room.

"No, Sir." Nodding, he helped me down from the table and sent me on my way, only after telling me to have a hot shower to help with any aches in the oncoming few days.

I cringed at the reminder that he knew about my monthly cycle, absolutely nothing was private here, but at least I would be confined to my room for the week, less any one smell my 'mating scent,' I shivered again, this time in disgust.

As I left the hospital ward, I thought about those poor girls, and what they had just endured.

They would have been taken from their family, by beings that were impervious to harm, maybe their parents would've fought them, just like mine had. But they wouldn't have made a difference, they would've been knocked unconscious by Alec as he carried their child to the waiting car, they would've been hustled onto one of the many Volturi's private jets, and flown to a private landing strip, mere miles from the castle town, on top of the highest hill in the area.

They would have been woken up when they were driving up the aforementioned hill, so they could see their new home from the outside. The beautiful gothic structure, hidden by the large walls that looked as though they had been carved from the rock where they stood, I could never deny it was breathtaking to look at.

The hundreds of tourists that milled around the base were testament to that. They might view it differently if they knew what went on beyond the golden doors that hid us from their view, I highly doubted it would seem like such a fairy tale if they knew vampires lived inside, and were holding teenage girls, that were being versed in depravity. That those same girls would be raped, fed from and beaten by monsters that professed to love them.

I took a moment to just breathe, standing next to a life sized portrait of Aro and his brother's, painted millennia ago. I scoffed out loud at the royal dress clothes they wore, beautiful silks wasted on their cold dead bodies. The golden thread was highlighted perfectly in the intricate designs and the luminosity of their skin captured perfectly and painted in such a way that a human would never had been able to. The many different types of white seemed impossible to put down on canvas to me, yet some being had been able to, and centuries before modern technology, it almost hurt to look up at.

The dark haired, perpetually smiling Aro stood in the foreground, his arms open in a seemingly inviting gesture, the twin brothers, Carlisle and Caius stood either side of him, one scowling, one smiling gently, and Marcus was in the background, lurking by an enormous marble pillar.

I rolled my eyes at the romanticism it portrayed, to the ridiculously high ceiling, sweeping over the thick cobwebs and back to the painting before me. I was going to trace a line of gold threading in Aro's robe, as it was the closest, to see if it was as smooth as it appeared to be. But I could have sworn the painting moved, Aro's eyes, they twinkled in the creepy way that his did, always so happy, and were watching me, the pupils rolled down towards me instead of looking forward at the opposing wall.

It wasn't the first time I had noticed the paintings or sculptures acting strangely.

Stepping forward, I was determined to find out what was happening in the castle for once, I was on my own, the guard at the end of the hallway didn't appear to care what I was up to, and I leant out to finger the paint. I was mere millimeters away from the canvas, when a throat clearing had me jumping back in shock. I spun to the sound, and found myself in the arms of none other than Aro himself.

A quick glance assured me that I was sufficiently covered, though the cold of his hands burnt my skin through the layers of clothing, I wanted to shove him off of me. I had only ever been this close to him once, and I didn't really want to do it a second time.

"Ah, we mustn't touch something that doesn't belong to us. Must we?" He asked rhetorically, his eyes were glittering again, and he looked down at his own hands with a wistful sigh, my stomach rolled.

"Corrono lungo, la mia dolce Isabella." (Run along, my sweet Isabella.) He murmured, letting me go, he ran one finger over the bottom of my mask, the lips I guessed. I didn't understand what he said entirely, but he swung an arm around, and I followed the movement, barley restraining myself from running.

_My sweet Isabella._ This was the sort of thing I was supposed to tell the Major, but I couldn't, I just couldn't, I hadn't ignored his correspondence for the last seven years for nothing.

Though, I kinda wanted to tell on Aro, just to see what would happen.

I mean, if the damn vampire that claimed me as his could ignore vampire law by taking me early, killing humans and werewolves in the process, and wasn't even reprimanded for it, well, then I was pretty sure he could get away with spanking his king for using such an endearment with me.

That I would love to see.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**_

Line break-flashback

**Chapter 4**

When I was two corridors away and on the last leg of my journey to the tower, I heard a shrill echoing scream and winced, praying that the poor girl was only being subjected to Jane and not one of Caius' more creative punishments.

How two polar opposites could ever be born from the same mother let alone the same egg was beyond me. Carlisle would never punish a child so gleefully; I could imagine him pacing anxiously till he could get the girl to the hospital wing and examine her, to soothe her pain.

Yes, I knew how they, the new girls, would have come to be here, but that wasn't how_ I_ got here. No. The Major took me and ran, and we were chased down by the members of the guard that had taken Charlotte mere minutes before _he_ had come for me.

* * *

The forest of LaPush clawed at me, tangling itself in my hair and clothes, it felt as though even the forest was trying to protect me, trying to hold onto me even though this inhuman man plowed it down viciously.

I was so disorientated, and the wind was screaming so loudly that I could only just hear the shouts of the people that were coming after us.

The pain was undescribable; the emotional outweighed the physical, but my whole body stung, I felt wet and damp from the rain and mud that had saturated me, and I was now being crushed to a rock like being who was ignoring my cries for him to let me go.

We jerked to a stop and I was dumped on the ground, the little breath I had was knocked from me and I opened my eyes. Although it was dark, the moon was big and full and it illuminated the cliff face and the waves miles below. I sat up and scrambled away from the edge, only backing myself into the Major's crouched legs, I clutched them, terrified that he would try and knock me over.

"Major." A soft, yet heavily accented voice started, I peered between the two denim stems and saw the man that had taken Charlotte, he was feet from us, hands up, head down, an odd position to be in.

"We mean no harm to your mate. But we _have_ to take her." He carried on, the body I was clinging to vibrated with a growl, causing the floor beneath us to shake, I slid in the loose rock and fought to hold on. If my knees weren't pinned to my chest I would have been hanging over the edge. I had only been cliff diving once, and had almost drowned, even though Uncle Billy was with me.

"Chiama il nostro maestro, immediatamente, abbiamo una situazione di emergenza!" (Call our master, tell him we have an emergency.) Was shouted from behind me, and it drowned out the sound of my anguished cry.

Everyone was dead, Charlotte was gone, the man I was clinging to for safety had killed them all, to get to me.

It was _my_ fault.

I unwound my arms from his legs, slowly.

"No!" He roared, I thought he was talking to me, and flinched, he didn't move though, so I carried on, barely listening to the argument, not that I could hear it all over the storm.

"Major, this is the law!"

"Screw the law!"

"She isn't ready for you!"

"I can smell it! I smell her, she's ready." Despite the gravity of the situation, I couldn't stop myself from muttering an 'ew!' under by breath.

"She's a child-"

"She's _my mate_!"

I didn't know what law they were talking about, or what he was going to do with me.

What I did know, was that even just breathing was hurting, and I didn't want to live without my family, and what I had just been witness to. How could I live knowing that Jake's dad was dead because of me? Quil's grandpa, and Char's family, my family, Daisy. They were all gone.

I remembered almost drowning, remembered how it didn't really hurt, I remembered the happiness I had felt in that brief moment as I saw my family behind my eyelids, just before my head broke the water.

It would be like falling asleep.

The Major couldn't have me.

I would go to heaven and be with the people I had just lost: it had to be better than whatever he was planning to do with me.

Trembling, I made my way to a standing position, using the hard body to keep me steady, never taking my mind, eyes and ears off of the waves below. A hand fisted in the back of my jacket. I took a deep breath instead of screaming, and flicked the one large button that held the fabric together over my chest, I prepared to lunge forward, about to pull my arms from the sleeves.

Charlotte.

That one thought stopped me.

My father would be horrified if he knew I was giving up when someone I loved needed my help.

No, I couldn't kill myself, not while Charlotte was alive and alone. I had to keep fighting, because that's what Swan's did, we fought for what we loved.

As I stepped back to secure my footing, the man that had tried to talk the Major into handing me over apologized, I turned my head to see what for and was startled to see a low travelling mist hurtling towards us. It made no sense, it was too thick and fast moving to be natural, and the weather was too wet and cold to produce fog.

I was knocked forward as the Major fell back into me. The mist propelled him backwards; I didn't have time to out maneuver his falling body and could only duck to prevent him from crushing me.

I went over the edge, head first, the ice cold wind blowing through me, and I panicked. I knew what was coming, I wasn't afraid of dying, but I was afraid of leaving Charlotte with the monsters. She was gone, and unconscious when I had last seen her. With what the Major had tried with me, and what he had done to our families and our Quileute friends-who were giant furry wolves, somehow-there was no telling what was in store for her.

I closed my eyes in time to hit the water, and my body pierced through it. It hurt, the cold permeated straight through to my bones and I swallowed water in shock.

It was dark, even when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything, and it stung. Something large pulled me down as I fought for the surface. I remembered the hand that fisted my jacket and pulled my arms free as I kicked.

* * *

Shaking my head I pushed open my dorm door, ignoring the glare our personal door guard aimed my way, and shuffled into the room.

Charlotte wasn't in sight, but her robes were strewn across her bed and when I closed the door behind me, I noticed the plumes of steam coming from our adjoining bathroom.

Not being able to control my emotions made me feel weak; I had gotten this far by not breaking down periodically, like everyone else did. I had to stay strong. How else was I going to make it through everything, bide my time and break me and Charlotte free.

Determination kept me going most days, that and knowing I wasn't alone. Char was all I had from my life outside the castle walls, all I had any hope of keeping, but when Peter and the Major came, they might tear us apart, separate us, and we would never see each other again. But, I had to have hope. Eternity was a long time after all.

Our bathroom was an odd place, to get to it we had to go down a few stairs, through two doors, only accessible via our bedroom-one to the left that led down closest to the toilet stalls, or the door to the right which led you to the showers and bathtubs. We had four of everything, the only proof that our room was intended for up to four girls, we assumed that the beds and furniture were removed or added to depending on numbers.

We had discovered that the bathroom was literally in the wall, down a few feet or so to avoid the windows in our room, and then under our bedroom floor. The rooms for the younger girls were small and split into semi-circles, one half being the bedrooms, across a short hall lay the other half, containing the bathroom. Being the eldest in our house we had the largest bedroom and oddest bathroom.

I shed my own robes, leaving them on the floor and grabbed my bathrobe before heading down into the bathroom. It was dim, we had no real use for bright lights, we couldn't exactly cut ourselves shaving, and the specially formed stone flooring drained the water away. The floors were even warmed somehow-I imagined it was the same archaic heating system that brought the water up, or down as the case may be. I had no real interest in the plumbing after all, but it had prompted some small discussions through the years.

Tiny single brick sized windows perforated the walls, giving the impression that the bathroom was a later addition, or maybe just that it was designed to ensure that absolutely no one could see in when we were nude.

You could practically feel the eyes of spiders on you at all times; I guess we were just lucky _we_ couldn't see _them._

I hung my robe up and basked in the scent of Char's peach body scrub, it wasn't the scent itself that I liked-for Peter had chosen it-it was the comfort it provided and the memories it provoked. It reminded me of Char, and Char was all I had, she was my home.

She had her back to the wall, standing under one of the shower heads, rinsing out her long blond hair. I watched her for a few moments, weighing the options, summing up my feelings.

I felt angry, disconnected, sad, the same way I felt after remembering my family, the night that they had been torn from me.

I wanted to feel something good, not the sadness of foggy memories; I wanted to feel safe, happy, like I was any other place than here.

I made my way over to my confidant, best friend, and sometimes lover, turning on the two shower heads before hers; a sign we had come up with sometime during our fifth year. Tucked away in here we had a good ten feet of stone between us and the nearest vampire, but the extra torrent of water helped ease our minds that we wouldn't be discovered.

Being strong was all well and good, but sometimes I just wanted to be held, be cared for.

She gasped when she realized I was there, and paused in the act of wringing out her hair. I barely saw her eyes flicker to the shower heads before she stepped closer to me, she gently pushed me against the stone wall and cupped my face, her eyes studying mine through the downpour, till she leant forward and kissed me.

* * *

The waves were so strong, I was thrown side to side, bashing my limbs on the rocks I had miraculously managed to avoid on the way down. When I thought I couldn't kick my legs anymore, and was about to just the current take me, something grabbed a hold of me around the waist, and despite my thrashing, held me above the water. I coughed and spluttered as I soared along the waves at a mind boggling speed, I felt like I was flying.

In no time at all I was being carried again, gently swinging side to side in the rain. The man wasn't as tall as the Major, I noted when I looked at the ground, but he was twice as broad across the shoulders, judging by the positioning of his arms around me. He held me almost as though he was afraid of breaking me. I was grateful, I felt breakable, I felt like sleeping and never waking up. Fighting to remain conscious, my eyes kept closing of their own volition.

"Cosa dovremmo fare ora?" (What are we supposed to do now?) The man holding me said against my ear, his voice deep and rumbling. It stirred me enough to keep me somewhat coherent, though I didn't understand a word of what was being said.

"La portiamo alla scuola" (We take her to the school.) A different voice answered, some ways away.

"E il Maggiore?" (And the Major?) The voice in my ear asked.

"I got 'im Felix. You better run before he surfaces." Peter suggested, I opened my eyes just in time for him to wink and pat me on the head like a dog, I flinched back, but then he was gone, and so was I.

I fell asleep as one of the black capes was wrapped around me. I only woke up briefly, a few minutes at a time to sneeze and cough, and every time I did, I found myself in the same thick arms, for a while we were in a car, then we were in a plane. Sun light was filtering in through the small rounded windows when I had once again shocked myself awake.

That was how I discovered that vampires sparkled, and had red eyes, which prompted a round of hysterical screaming, sobbing and running around the enclosed space till I was sat back in the lap of the vampire that held me; Felix, I would later come to know.

Overtime I would come to like Felix, he thought I was a funny human and made a point to wave or wink when he saw me coming. If he wasn't a blood sucking demon, hundreds of years older than me, we would've been friends. His easy going attitude and dimpled smile reminded me of the guys from the Rez, and his size reminded me of Uncle Billy, which in turn reminded me of my father.

I had kept stubbornly silent after being restrained. Despite the quiver in my lip and the hitch to my breathing I remained unmoved by the attempts to ask if I was in any pain, if I needed to go to the toilet or if I was hungry. I just sniffled and ignored them.

My eyes had betrayed me when the Castle town was pointed out as my new home, they slid to the corners of their sockets and stared in awe at the sandstone colored town. Bright red highlights glittered in the sun, as various flags and effigies stuck up from various rooftops and stone fountains.

When it passed, my eyes slid back front and centre, and stayed that way. I was hustled off of the jet and onto the boiling hot and barren landing strip, despite the heat I could clearly see over the tarmac, I was so cold, my forehead was clammy and I wanted to sleep again. I was also stuck to Felix like white on rice, and not because of his ironclad grip on my shoulder.

Five men I hadn't seen before, climbed out of the plane after us, and I discovered why I had been kept in the main area. Charlotte was carried to a stretched out black car- that had just that moment pulled up. My composure slipped and I lunged for her, only to be restrained by my faithful companion.

"Char! Wake up! Char!" I screamed, flailing around, ignoring the pain and the coughing fit as I thrashed.

My best friend was tucked away into the car; Peter appeared from somewhere and climbed in with them. His hair was long, shoulder length, and kept in check with a worn looking cowboy hat, only a few shades darker than his dirty golden hair. His clothes were filthy, torn, and he didn't have any shoes on. I cringed when I realized what I had thought were boots, were really only blackened feet.

His cocky smirk startled me into silence, and I let Felix drag me away to another car, just in time to see an unconscious Major be hauled into it before me. I began struggling again when I found myself being forced me into the backseat alongside his prone form.

"Stay quiet or he will wake up." Felix whispered in my ear, I nodded and pulled the corner of his cape like thing over my body. The bastard laughed at me. Another man climbed into the spacious car with us and the vehicle started up.

The smaller man, he didn't actually appear that much older than me, had been the one arguing with the Major. Despite his small stature he had somehow managed to carry Charlotte, even with her being almost his size.

"This is Alec." Felix introduced, Alec nodded at me and I just sneezed in his direction before turning away from him and his creepy red eyes. This time, they both laughed.

We all remained silent till we took a sharp corner and the Major rolled onto the floor of the limo, face first, I was determined to not find anything funny, but when Felix began roaring in laughter next to me, I couldn't help but giggle. We left him there, rolling around with every turn and break, I kept my eyes fixed on him as he didn't wake up, in-fact he was denting the boarding under the seats with his shoulders, knees, elbows and head, he rolled over completely until his face was looking up at me.

His hair wasn't as light a blonde as I thought it was, though it was crusted with filth and what looked like dried blood. His clothes were more torn than mine, yet he was perfectly unharmed. All this just solidified the fact that these things that had taken me weren't human.

I curled tighter into myself and into Felix's side, he swung a heavy arm over my shoulder, and despite the cold I felt somewhat comforted. He had yet to try and hurt me, or touch me inappropriately, unlike the man at my feet-and Peter, who still had Charlotte.

I sneezed again, earning myself some more laughter, for what reason I didn't know, but I was seriously starting to feel ill. My muscles felt like iron, my throat was burning and my head felt too heavy to hold up for much longer.

000

When I next opened my eyes, I was once again in Felix's arms, and a beautiful man with golden eyes was peering down at me, I was sure I was hallucinating, light encircled his golden hair and made him glow. If I couldn't see Felix as well, I would've thought I was in heaven and looking at god.

"Alec, if you would," came a clear voice, with only the slightest hint of a foreign accent.

I was set on my feet, the blonde in front of me helping steady me, and I got a good look at the room. It was large, round, and full of sparkly men and women, I backed away and into Felix again, he placed a hand on my shoulder and straightened the black material I was draped in for me. I surveyed the room again.

The major was in the middle of the round room, on his stomach. Peter was stood next to him, with Alec holding a still unconscious Charlotte in his arms. In front of them all were four men, two dark haired and two blonde, one smiling, two scowling, and one of them staring intently at _me_. I could see the red of his eyes from my distance and hid myself behind Felix, inside his cloak. He chuckled and held one arm out so the cloak would shroud me, but I could still see and in turn be seen.

A feeble groaning brought me back to Char, she was wiggling in her captor's arms, I went to step forward, but Peter had Alec step away, till they were by Felix's side, Peter in front of Charlotte and in my way.

Charlotte was unharmed as far as I could see, but I stepped around my guard so I could check further…when The Major's face appeared around Peter's shoulder, his nose almost touching mine. As fast as it happened, he was gone, but I had already screamed and stumbled backwards, startling Charlotte enough to illicit a scream that accompanied my coughing fit.

Felix moved to pat my back, but Peter was around and growling at me, baring his teeth like an animal. Then I was behind Felix again, with Alec and Char, as the room filled with a noise so horrendous I swayed as it echoed through my sore head.

* * *

"Bell?" A small voice said.

"Bell? Can you hear me?"

"Mm." I answered, keeping my eyes closed. We were in the same bathtub, facing each other, piles of bubbles covering us.

"We only have a few months left together." She said, so softly that I almost didn't hear her. I opened my eyes and gestured her to lean against me, so turned around and leant against my front, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Even if they do separate us, we'll find a way. We are going to live forever, I'll find a way, you're all I have."

"Promise?" She whispered.

* * *

"Welcome to Volterra young ones." Charlotte was now stood by my side, cooing over my wounds silently, and scraping my hair back into a ponytail using a tie she had around her wrist to secure it. Even though I was taller, she wrapped her arms around me and helped me stay upright.

She held my hand when we were sat down with an odd looking man with really long nails as he created masks with his bare hands so quickly that I almost threw up when I tried to watch. When he was done he added small hints of a blush, tinted the eyelashes and colored the lips. Through two small holes, one on each temple, he threaded a wide length of satin ribbon and had us tie them around the back of our heads so he could check the fit.

We were then measured by a different man, before we were marched together into a sterile white room so bright my eyes hurt. We were stripped naked, our masks were removed, and we were then hosed down, by people in white suits and gas masks. The same people also rubbed us down, everywhere, with sterile white cloths. We both cried, but I screamed as the powerful water hurt my sore and bruised body, little rivers of blood ran down the drain from both of us, but for different reasons.

I was patched up in bandages and given pills to take as they dressed us in cotton dresses, dark robes and reintroduced to the dolls face masks.

When we were dressed, we were led back to a room with a large table and many chairs and sat down together in front of the four men. The brother's of the Volturi and the heads of the houses; Carlisle and Master Caius, Master Aro and Master Marcus. We were told we would be under Carlisle because of our mate's specifications, and then given documents to look at, as Carlisle read them aloud. We had to follow orders, wear our masks and remain covered at all times except in medical emergencies and when in our own chambers. We were to go to every class and be on time, eat everything given to us and complete any work assigned as well as many others. Any infractions or rule breaking and our heads of houses and mates would be informed, and we would be punished as they saw fit.

We were still clinging to each other as Carlisle informed us that they were vampires; cold as ice and hard as stone, that they could outrun us, overpower us and compel us, so we should do as we were told and keep our heads down.

No one was going to come looking for us because the authorities outside the walls knew where we were and that we were no longer under their jurisdiction. According to the people outside of these castle walls we no longer existed and neither did this school.

We were forced to sign the documents in our own blood to prove we understood, with a small knick to our palms. Peter and the Major were escorted in and had to sign the same documents with their own spit.

They came over to us and the Major produced a necklace with the ring I had found in the street threaded onto it, he secured it around my neck and buried his face in my hair. I whimpered out loud and noticed Peter was doing to same, except Charlotte had a bracelet.

Carlisle stepped forward with a long sharp dagger, encrusted in red rubies and handed it over to the Major who ignored the fact that I had gasped in alarm and was now in the process of hacking up phlegm. He hacked a long lock of my hair off, knotted it together and placed it in a wooden box he was handed, he examined the cloth that was inside and looked at me with dark eyes as he sniffed it. I gagged.

He tried to say something to me, but I didn't hear what he said, my head was banging and I couldn't concentrate, that was until I was picked up and carried back to the white room.

Carlisle used an odd jar of thick clear liquid to heal my wounds, it stung, and I whimpered and writhed as I tried to stay coherent.

I was dress again and given pills to take before being carried to a round room with beds, and Charlotte, she had her robes and mask off and was being held by a beautiful women was caramel colored hair, I was handed over to her and she held both me and Char as we cried.

Esme spent time explaining everything to us, she kept the fire in the corner of the room blazing and brushed out our hair, she left when it was time for us to sleep, and Char crawled into my bed to hold me when I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop crying.

I couldn't tell her about our families, I couldn't let her break down too when she was being so strong.

So I kept the soul crushing secret, just to let her have hope that our families were waiting for us to come home, that they would never give up trying to find us. That we would be home and safe one day, if we waited and stayed together everything would be okay.

She held me every night for the first week, till we started classes and it was her that began crying. Our first lesson was on the meaning of a mate and what was going to be expected of us for the rest of our long existence. When she realized it wasn't only a case of waiting to be rescued, that we couldn't even die to be free, she broke down, it was then that _I_ was strong for _her._

* * *

I tightened my arms around her shoulders, I was strong enough for both of us, I had to be.

"I promise." I vowed.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The week that followed was my week of isolation; it was just another ridiculous vampire tradition. I was in a crappy mood and didn't want to be cooped up. The air was stifling, the fire was roaring as always, and the windows couldn't be opened.

There was nothing for me to do, no one for me to talk to, and knowing the deadline wasn't so far away was putting me on edge, I had no idea how to get us out of here. I dragged a heavy wooden chair up to the window so I could see out of it without straining myself. People milled around the square as usual, all taking photo's, wandering around shops and vendors, having a nice family holiday in the sun. I envied them.

I could see hills in the distance, grass. I hadn't felt grass under my bare feet in years. I hadn't even had the luxury of feeling undiluted sun on my skin. My skin was so white I could see the blood running through my veins under the surface, I snorted. Vampires would just love that.

I needed something to do, anything. I looked around the pristine room, everything was in its place, the floor was swept and clean, the beds were made perfectly. The maid had been when Char went to class.

It was just me, and I didn't know what to do with myself, it was the same every month, I just couldn't be on my own for such a long length of time. I felt like a wild bird locked in a cage, no matter how hard I flapped my wings or screeched I just couldn't get out.

The Major had sent me a box of chocolates, I had yet to burn them, they were too tempting, so they sat on my bedside table, mocking me, laying next to a little card simply signed 'M.J.W'. Why would I want sweets when I felt bloated and smelly and hot?

The room was just too hot.

I grabbed the jug of water that lie on a table beside two crystal glasses, put the fire out and then set to pacing. The chocolates kept looking at me, and that perfectly written monogram, I caught sight of my hanging robe on the next pass and I froze.

Aro had touched that robe and it wasn't due to be cleaned yet, so his scent would linger. I held the sleeve to my nose, but I couldn't smell anything other than detergent and smoke.

Aro. That creepy, lurking, bastard. That small incident had triggered memories and dreams I didn't want to remember. Every time I had ever felt scared or watched in the darkened corridors, or heard a noise at night, I had managed to convince myself that Aro was the monster in the shadows. The monster in my dreams when I was in the dark and had nowhere to run.

Sound carried in the fireplaces, at night, when everything was quiet, you would hear the girls below you, crying. It was always below, the younger ones. The elder ones who slept above had stopped crying years ago.

When the soft sobbing would die down, I would hear other sounds, sounds like stone grinding against stone. For the first few months I would jump up and check the room, see no one and lay down again.

But now, when I thought back, I would see me and Charlotte, her on her side, me on my back, sharing my red bed. I would hear that grinding, sit up and see Aro peering out from the fireplace.

It was the only place in the room I couldn't get too, to fiddle with; it was kind of bricked in, to make it smaller. You could see that it had once been big enough for someone like me to stand in, walk three or four steps and turn back again. Now it was roughly patched up, only big enough for me to sit in if I curled up and shuffled into the space.

I would have nightmares of red eyes. I always thought they were the Major's eyes, but now...now they were Aro's eyes. After all I was safe here; the Major couldn't get to me here, not easily. But Aro had lived in this Castle for centuries, if there were false walls or secret crawl spaces, which I was sure a building as old and as big as this did, then he would know about them.

I continued pacing, my thumb nail tucked under my lip as I wracked my brain for something, anything to keep my occupied and away from Aro, and the Major.

Escape plans. We couldn't go anywhere without seeing a vampire and without being seen. Vampires never slept, they didn't change shifts and leave a fifteen minute gap like cops did, or how I remember my dad had once said. It meant we couldn't creep down the halls in the dead of night and walk out of the front door.

A distraction wouldn't help either, the guards never left their positions, never, maybe if the building was on fire-but no, it was all stone, only paintings and wooden doors would burn, there weren't even carpets.

Maybe if I checked the room again, I would find a secret escape route I hadn't noticed in my previous hundred or so searches. Then Char and I could escape when she got back for lunch, or maybe in the dead of the night. But the door guard would hear us and stop us. I glared at the door as if it had somehow betrayed me, the smooth wood stared back, silently. I snorted, I never actually expected it to apologise for harbouring one of the bloodsuckers that kept me in, I wouldn't have minded if it did though. It would've given me something new, and someone to talk too. Rolling my eyes at myself I turned away from the door before I actually started to talk to it.

It was hopeless, I had given Char false hope; we were going nowhere. The vampires couldn't even be staked. I had all this wooden furniture, firewood, and it wouldn't do a thing, except maybe give me a splinter.

I passed the water jug again; it was glass, crystal. We had only been given old tin jugs and cups when we were younger. Maybe now we were trusted enough to not be suicidal or have breakdowns. It was heavy, if the vampires bled, or were soft enough to have some kind of concussion I could smash some heads in with it. Kill the brain...no, that wasn't vampires, what monsters were only dead if you took out the brain? I didn't remember, but I had a sudden dislike of the jug, it was its fault for bringing me a little ray of hope.

The jug made a satisfying smash when it collided with its co-conspirator, the wooden door. Little shards sliced against my cheek and my ankle, I relished the pain, it made me feel alive. A nasty smirk drew the corner of my lip up, it felt good. A little shot of adrenaline hit my bloodstream and my heart beat that much faster. The door flew open.

"I slipped." I squeaked innocently, covering my sore cheek with my hand. The small women narrowed her eyes as she searched the room with her eyes. I was biding my time till she would leave again, after seeing everything was in order.

Then she whistled a high-pitched sound that made me shrink back. I had never seen that happen before and I was startled, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, I staggered back in my shock. I suddenly felt like an idiot, my heart began to pound in fear, I could hear it in my chest.

The vampire stared at me, her eyes dark as my blood scented the air, she stood with her hands behind her back and leered at me from the wall. I went to move and she hissed, I stepped back, putting space between us until I hit the wall, I had no idea what was happening. She wasn't supposed to be in here, she wasn't supposed to do anything other than guard the door. She wasn't supposed to be in my room, she had never been in my room before, it was unprecedented. The door was ajar, it was a barrier between me and the vampires that existed on the other side of it, it had failed.

There was a vampire in my room, looking at me, existing near my things, my precious few things. I felt a little dirty, I wanted to go wash up and then get back to my pacing. I had a routine, I would pace exactly one hundred and thirty seven times, from when Charlotte left and came back for lunch, often stopping to think. We would have lunch, she would go back to class and I would pace three hundred and ninety two times, and count the floorboards and stones that made up the room before she was finished for the day. I wasn't going to have time now, not with this interruption.

There was a knock on the door, and then it swung open to reveal a concerned looking Carlisle holding a medical bag. He looked at me, the door guard, the room and then stepped in, holding the door for the guard to step out. He closed the door behind her and placed his bag on the table I had swept the jug up from, then he examined the scratches on the back of the door with his gentle hands. My day was going to go downhill from here; I wouldn't have time to get everything done now Carlisle was here too.

"Isabella?" He questioned quietly, turning to me, I removed my hand from my cheek, my eyes wide as he approached me.

I prided myself on knowing how things were run in the Academy, I made sure to be observant and miss nothing, it was easy to do behind my mask. But now, in front of a concerned and highly suspicious vampire I felt too exposed.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, wincing at how weak my voice sounded. What I really wanted to do was ask him to leave, I had things to do, but I didn't think he would understand.

His cold fingers cupped my cheek as he turned it towards his probing gaze, he walked me towards the chair I had positioned under the window. I did as I was told, still in shock. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. I knew how many tiles there were in the bathroom, how many stones made up our dorm, how many lefts and rights I took every day, and I was stupid enough to draw unwanted attention to myself in a moment of weakness.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I slipped," I told him, clearing my throat to get rid of the tell tale hitch. He pierced me with his golden gaze, and I didn't squirm, I sat still, my hands clasped in my lap, my feet crossed at the ankle and tucked to the side, a perfect, ladylike, posture.

"You slipped?" The words were enunciated carefully, making sure he understood what I had said. The floors were smooth, I had no bruising on my knees or scrapes on the heels of my hands, but I still nodded.

"Yes, Sir," his eyes searched my face again and he sighed.

"Okay then, I believe you." Getting up from his kneeling position, he walked back to his case and pulled out a swab and a jar of the Major's venom. I flinched when I saw it, but otherwise didn't complain as he healed the small cut on my face, then the small one on my ankle. I hissed as the venom penetrated my skin and burned, Carlisle lay his cool hand on my cheek and ankle till the sensation passed.

"May I please be excused?" I asked, tightening my hands so he couldn't see the slight tremble, he nodded and gestured with his hand as he sealed the venom back up.

Keeping my back straight and my gait even I made my way to the bathroom. I remained calm, closing the door behind me. Then my body shook, and only my iron clad will to keep myself from crying prevented the tears from falling.

I washed my face with cold water, and then patted it dry, taking a few minutes to relax my nerves before I headed back up to my room. Carlisle's back was to me, he was sniffing my robe, my brow crumpled in confusion but I made my way back to the chair.

"Isabella?" Carlisle asked, I stopped and turned to him, my heart hammering again.

"Sir?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked, turning to face me, his arms crossing over his chest. All gentility was gone from his face, his eyes had darkened and his cheekbones and nose seemed to have lengthened, he didn't look human at all.

"Sir?"

One of his hands swung out to draw my attention to my robe and my heart thudded again, he cocked his head to the sound and I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Aro's scent is on your robes." He stated, I nodded, silently, praying I could keep my composure.

"Why, is Aro's scent on your robes?" He bellowed, I held my position, but ducked my head.

"Because he touched me, Sir."

"When? Explain everything, from the beginning, leave nothing out." He demanded.

"I was walking back to my room after my healing, Sir."I started, choosing my words carefully. "I paused by a painting and Master Aro, stopped me from touching it."

"By touching _you?_" I nodded again, my eyes still downcast, I had never seen Carlisle angry, it wasn't pretty.

"Yes, Sir."

"What painting?" He enquired, I could almost hear the gears turning in his head, he was pacing now. I could see his feet walking back and forth in front of me.

"The one with you all in the sun, in the second, north corridor," I told him, licking my dry lips.

"Did he say anything?" His feet stopped moving, right in front of me.

"Um, w-we mustn't touch what doesn't belong t-to us, Sir, and something in Italian when he dismissed me." I conveniently left out the 'my sweet Isabella' part, I didn't see him taking that well when he was so mad already.

"Have you told the Major?" I flinched slightly, but held my ground as I swallowed, trying to lubricate my dry mouth.

"No, Sir." I sighed, waiting for his violent reaction, he didn't disappoint.

"Why not? You are aware of _the rules_, Isabella! A man has touched you! Your mate _has_ to know!" My hair was disturbed as he roared inches from my face. My eyes teared up.

"He is _a head_, Sir, and he only touched _my robe_!" I pleaded, raising my head. My world felt as though it was crumbling around me, but instead of freedom, I was being held down by the debris.

"It's no matter! He has done something he shouldn't have, the Major must be told immediately. You will sit here and wait for me to return!" Then he was gone, my door slamming behind him.

I sat down where I was told to and began shaking. Something terrible was going to happen, I could feel it coming, one touch, one broken jug and a too vigilant door guard. I was going to blame her for whatever was about to happen.

When Carlisle came back, an hour later, he had Esme following him and a wooden trunk. Despite wanting to jump up, I remained seated, my nails cutting into my palms. Esme gave me a reassuring smile and began empty my chest of drawers, neatly, into the trunk. My nostrils flared as I forced myself to remain calm.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle slip gloves on and seal my robe away in a plastic bag. I desperately wanted to ask what was going on but, Esme, using her unnatural speed, had everything that was mine packed away before I could open my mouth. When I next looked up, both vampires were stood before me.

My second cloak was flung over my shoulders and Esme retied my mask. No words were spoken as we three marched down the hall, Carlisle carting my trunk to save Esme from having to do it, though she was more than able.

We went through the double doors, the doors that were never open. The doors that separated the 'school' from the rest of the castle. I stumbled through the threshold. Esme righted me and I fought to take in every new thing.

There was ruby red carpet here; it felt soft on the heels of my feet. There was more light too, electric bulbs lining the halls, it hurt my eyes. Bright, illuminated effigies of the Italian countryside illuminated the hallways instead of windows. I hadn't seen electricity in years, I was fascinated.

What was more awe inspiring however, was that there was only two vampires in the halls, and they were the two that were with me. There was not one guard in sight. Carlisle ducked into a room; I followed automatically, and stopped after having allowed room for Esme to follow me in.

The room was opulent, the bed -that was centred and against the wall- was huge, bigger than mine and Char's beds put together, and higher too. It was still canopied though, draped in a floaty looking white fabric I guessed was silk. The stone walls were covered in ornate tapestries of the four houses and Latin verses I couldn't understand. But my favourite part was the window. It was a full sized window that allowed sunlight to stream into the room, even through the iron latticework.

Under the window sat a desk and a chair, with a vase full of violets on top. Of course there was a fireplace, a large one, big enough for me to stand in; it stood on the wall opposite to the bed, a large shield with duelling swords crossed over it. In the far corner stood a tall and wide, three-door wardrobe, the chest of drawers and bedside tables all in matching dark wood.

There was a door in the corner, beyond the bed, I guessed it was a bathroom. The door was closed though, so I couldn't tell what it looked like, though I imagined it was beautiful.

"This is your new room, Isabella." Carlisle told me, I looked up at him, standing in front of me, the gentility back in his face, Esme buzzed around in the background, putting away my few belongings. I didn't know what to say to Carlisle, I was finding hard to even breathe.

"You are to stay here till the presentation ceremony. You will not leave the room, your teachers and meals will come to you. The door will be kept locked at all times." I nodded numbly, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Is this my punishment, Sir?" I asked, not doing a very good job of hiding my emotion.

"No." He sighed. "This is what the Major demanded. He will be arriving in Volterra tomorrow night, he wishes you to be kept away from anyone you do not need direct contact with." I twitched, before composing myself.

"So, when he leaves…I can go back to my room?" I had to have hope, hope was all we had, I couldn't let it go now. If I couldn't get back, Charlotte would be kept on the other side of the castle, alone. We would both be alone for the first time in seven years. I had a hard enough time being alone for a few hours let alone the months Carlisle was suggesting. Carlisle shook his head and set to pacing.

"He is angry, I don't know what to expect when he arrives. Though I fear Aro will need to explain himself adequately if he wishes to keep his head. The Major has also demanded that the guard that witnessed the event be present when he arrives." My throat began to hurt with suppressed sobs, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I had told the Major when I was supposed to, or if I hadn't off smashed that stupid jug.

I didn't understand why the Major had so much influence over the Volturi brothers, the Kings of his world. What trumped a king? Why were they so afraid of him as to jump to his every whim?

"This is most peculiar, this shouldn't be happening. Aro should have known better! Nothing pertaining to you goes how it should; you really have him under your spell." I knew he wasn't talking about Aro, but I didn't understand how I had done anything to encourage the Major, I had flat out ignored him.

Carlisle was studying my mask, as though he could see my face beneath it and was searching for his answers. I didn't have any to give him. He blurred from the room, Esme staying behind, and I heard a key turn in the lock.

I panicked, my mask almost hit the floor, but Esme caught it just in time, I tore my way out of my robes and screamed, falling to my knees when it turned into hysterical sobs.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When everything stays the same, even the smallest change can seem world altering.

Dark circles appeared under my eyes, their deep brown lost that tell-tale hardness that unnerved Charlotte at times and became lifeless, hopeless. I began flushing my food down the toilet, so I lost weight, my ribs becoming prominent and my cheeks sallow. I couldn't sleep, nothing was right; the room was too big and bright at night, too empty.

From my window I could see our tower, the window at the very top glowed. If I waited long enough I could see a passing shadow and would wave, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

I imaged I heard her crying at night, curling herself up into a ball and hiding underneath the covers. I wondered how much they had told her, if they had told her anything at all, or if she had just come back from classes to find me gone, with no explanation. Did she think something terrible had happened to me?

Esme stayed with me that first night, till I asked her to leave. She told me she understood and locked the door again when she left. I liked Esme, but she was the mate of one of the enemy. I no longer liked Carlisle, I felt as though he had betrayed me, by simply doing his job.

I had no idea what was happening outside of my room, but I knew the Major was here. I had heard growling as someone was dragged away from my room door. I had been looking out the window when I had heard the commotion; I hid under the bed like a frightened child. It was an idiotic thing to do, he would have followed my scent, heard my breathing or heartbeat, but still, I hid anyway.

I discovered I liked it under the bed. It was dark, the covers coming down over all four sides, it was enclosed and I couldn't move to far or too quickly. Removing a pillow and a single sheet from my bed, I slept under it, my hips became bruised the more they protruded, but I could hide all that under my robes.

Only one person visited me. A human maid, would bring me my food, collect old dishes and then leave, I had nothing to hide from her, and I didn't even look at her after her first visit. She couldn't help me, so she held no interest for me; I just stared out of my window at the tower, and then retreated under the bed for the night when Charlotte's window went dark.

When my week of isolation was over I knew Carlisle would be coming back. I stood in the middle of the room, my head down when he entered. He locked the door behind him, as if I could ever get around him too it.

"The Major," I flinched. "-has decided to stay, he has a room on the other side of the guest wing." I sealed my lips and nodded my head.

"No one will make the mistake of even thinking to touch you, not again." He told me, I nodded, though my shoulders stiffened. I wanted to know what had happened to Aro, but it wasn't my place to ask.

"Am I allowed to go back to my rooms?" I asked quietly, hoping he didn't hear me at all.

"No." He sighed, my shoulders slumped and my eyes began burning, I nodded again.

"Sir."

"Isabella, look at me." I took a deep breath and raised my head; he recoiled as if I had slapped him.

"Are you ill?" He asked, lurching forward and grabbing my wrist from behind my back.

"No, Sir." I muttered as he sniffed my pulse point, I withheld my grimace.

"Have you slept?" He asked, still analyzing my scent. I wanted to lie, I owed him noting, and he was a betrayer.

"Not much, Sir." He nodded and stepped away from me.

From that day on, Esme brought my meals, and stayed whilst I ate them; only leaving after she was sure I wasn't going to throw up. They were fattier than usual; I had meats and pasta, and some weird rich sauces I had no name for.

She also came at night after my teachers had been and gave me a pill to take, to make sure I slept. I couldn't save it in my mouth and spit it out when she left, because she tucked me into the bed and only left after I had fallen asleep.

The Major was still around. He made the odd, noisy appearance, whenever I became remotely comfortable. I would be okay, and then hear a monstrous noise I just knew instinctively it was him, before I imagined he was dragged away.

* * *

"Finished, Bella?" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and wiped my mouth on a napkin instead, using it as an excuse to keep my head down. The plate was clean, of course I was finished.

"Yes, Miss." I answered, I knew it annoyed her, but I had also began calling Carlisle- 'Master', he was after all. Now I knew he wasn't a friend I saw no reason to skip the formalities.

She didn't say a word, but sighed. I excused myself and got up to take my plate to a small table by the door and then went to brush my teeth. When I was done I returned to my desk, I had to do some work. The vase for flowers sat empty, I kept sending the flowers back with the empty dishes. I hated the smell, and the happiness they seemed to exude, the life. Esme persisted, bringing fresh ones every day, all different kinds, but I hated them all.

Once I was situated at the desk she went to sit on a chair in the corner. I ignored her, she wasn't there for me, therefore she wasn't there to me. I fiddled around till I had my '_basic submission'_ notebook. I had a routine quiz sheet to fill in; it was basically the same one I had been given every week since I was forced here. The questions changed slightly but the answers were always the same. Prof. Athendora was a weak looking, mousy vampire that jumped at any noise we mere mortals couldn't even hear. It was no wonder that she was teaching submissiveness.

_1.a) When your mate is angry with you, what stance should you take?_

_When my mate is angry, I will not look at his face or into his eyes. I will clasp my hands behind my back and lower my head._

_1.b) When you mate is angry with another, what should you do?_

_When my mate is angry with another, I will maintain a submissive pose, and will not interfere._

_2.a) When you and your mate are separated for a period of time, what are you expected to do?_

_When my mate and I are separated, I am to follow any and all instructions he leaves. I am not to look at another man, touch another man, nor let another man touch me._

_2.b) When your mate comes home, what are you expected to do? _

_When my mate returns home I am to give him complete submission immediately, in any and all actions he asks of me._

_3.a) How are you to address your mate?_

_I am to only call my mate, Master._

_4.a) Define ten meanings of being a good mate, as you understand it._

_-To be a good mate I am to submit to my vampire in any and all situations. _

_-I am to never question my mate's will, disobey or ignore him. _

_-I am to help my mate mark his territory._

_-I am to allow my mate his dominance in his territory._

_-I am to be willing and ready whenever my mate wants to mount me and to participate in any other sexual act, in public or in private._

_-I am to allow my mate to drink my blood whenever he wants it._

_-I am to accept punishment as my mate sees fit._

_-I am to never seek out or show an interest in any other man than my mate._

_-I am to keep my mate's, den, lair, nest, or home tidy, clean and secure._

_-I am to help nurse my mate when he is injured, and heal his wounds with my blood or venom._

I spent an hour filling it all in, there were questions on scenting, claiming, and turning as well as the human side of things. I was lead to believe I wouldn't remember anything when I was murde-turned. My human memories would be burned away with my human life.

It was all up to the Major of course, as to what punishment I was to receive for any disobedience he saw or _thought _he saw. It was also up to him as to when I was to die. There was nothing I could do to stop it, he could turn me the night he claimed me, or in twenty years time. I wished I could remember how old he looked, and then I would have an estimation of how long I had left. Was he older than eighteen, older than twenty? I couldn't remember.

Esme made her excuses and left. The sun had already set, it was getting late. I checked the window again. Char's candles were already out, and all I could see was the faint glow from the fire.

I stacked everything up neatly and switched on a lamp before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I pulled my towel off of a drying rack and set it down on the vanity, by the mirror. There were no windows in here at all, but there was a vent in the corner that delivered air, or prevented mould. It had some purpose surely, probably harbouring spiders and other bugs.

I stripped my clothes, hanging them up, before I looked at myself in the mirror. You could see all my little pink and white scars in the bright light, it reflected back at me from the white tiles, tub, flooring and sink. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and traced a particularly bright one on my shoulder. I was pretty sure I got that one from hitting a rock when I was plunged into the sea. That shoulder still ached on cold days.

I closed my eyes and gripped the sink in front of me. Showering alone was strange, in the few weeks I had been here I hadn't gotten used to it. My whole body was tense, I hadn't been able to remove kinks from my shoulders on my own, and had refused Esme when she noticed and asked if she could help.

I didn't look at my reflection again, but I climbed into the shower and closed the sliding door. Once the water was the right temperature I leant against the wall and let it rain over me.

There was no one here to help me, so I guessed I would have to de-stress myself. Soaping my hands up I ran them down my chest, sighing as I gave them a little squeeze, then let my hands drift lower. My breath began coming in shorter pants, as my hips rocked forward of their own volition, just waiting for my hands to slide between my legs.

A roar and several resounding bangs had me sliding into the corner of the stall and curling my knees to my chest. Relieving tension was forgotten, and I instead felt like I was now trying to keep the ceiling up using only my shoulders.

When there was no further noise I finished my shower up and climbed out, wrapping myself in my towel before daring to peek into my room. Esme was waiting, perched on the end of my bed.

"Come in," she murmured. My anger immediately spiked, who was she to invite me into my own room? I stepped in, grabbed my night gown and some clean underwear before dashing back.

When I was dry and dressed for the night I began towel drying my hair, biding my time. When it was what I deemed dry enough I French braided it and let it hang down my back. I had cleaned my teeth and moisturised my face before I noticed my hands were shaking.

When I went back to my room I fisted my hands by my side and headed straight for the bed. I grabbed the pill from the bedside table, swallowed it without water and settled in, switching of the light and waiting for Esme to leave.

My eyes were getting heavy when she finally did; I gave it a few minutes before I crawled under my bed, taking a pillow and a sheet with me.

* * *

As my environment had changed, so did my routine.

I no longer paced, there were too many people coming and going. My teachers had to come after when my class should have been, so my schooling routine was screwed up, and if I began to pace I was often interrupted.

There were one thousand two hundred and two tiles in the pristine white bathroom, they were all different sizes, but still white, so they all got counted. There was carpet so I couldn't count stones or floorboards, and the walls were covered. One of my new obsessions became the door, I would turn my desk chair around and watch the wooden door. It was made up of two lots of four, long panels of treated wood. I couldn't tell what kind, it was so darkly stained I could barely see the grain anymore.

But, outside that door was the corridor, and people passed that door constantly at all times of the day and night, vampires, humans, and I had sometimes heard a crying baby, or distressed children. I had no idea what babies would be doing in the castle, well I did, but I didn't want to think about it, it was too ghastly.

Several vampires had shown identifiable shock when they walked in to see me sat, unmoving, in the middle of my room, looking right at them when they entered. It made me feel a little better. I could get the best of them in a small way. I could stun them, if only for a second. I hoped I had freaked them out a little too.

My other obsession had one hundred and four diamonds of glass, three cracked in a corner and five replaced with newer clearer glass. The window and the courtyard. It was so cruel to know I was only a glass' width away from freedom, yet I couldn't do anything about it.

I knew it was safer back in my tower, where corridors and various staircases had to be navigated. I had my thick walls, my door guard, and no hallway for people to pass outside my door.

Here, I had a seemingly busy corridor, a thin double wide wooden door and too much shared wall space. I didn't know if there were people or vampires in the rooms flanking mine, but I was sure there was someone. There was no door guard, well, not that I had seen when my teachers had entered the room. But I could have overlooked one vampire when they stood off to the side I supposed.

There was also that big green courtyard outside my window. I was only one floor up, the grass looked soft, and the window was old, one knock and it would shatter. That didn't stop people getting in, and it definitely wouldn't prevent me getting out if I tried. If only Charlotte were with me, and I knew where the vampires around this part of the castle where. There was a wooden door, covered in vines at the end of that courtyard, I never saw it opened, and I never saw people on the grass.

The yard was surrounded on two sides with a tall stone wall, nothing but sky visible beyond it; there was the wall my room was on, and the wall that contained the Cullen dormitory, the tower visible just past the wall. I couldn't see past the wall, obviously, but I was intrigued as the door must have lead somewhere.

The window to the courtyard had hinges, and a small lock, a poor attempt to prevent me from being able to open it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I had just woken up, my body conditioned to wake up at dawn. I still had plenty of time before my breakfast would be brought to me so I got dressed slowly. Then as I was pinning my hair back absentmindedly, in front of the window, looking at the door, I dropped a bobby pin. As I was splitting it between my teeth my eyes strayed to that little old fashioned lock on the window.

Hopping up, I barely contained myself, but I shuffled, or attempted to shuffle the desk over. It was way too heavy, I barely moved it an inch before I was all sweaty.

I heard a noise at the door and dove for the bathroom door as the maid brought in my breakfast. Taking deep, calming, breathes, I waited for a moment before I stepped into the room again. The little woman was dressed all in black, a black dress, black panty hose, black shoes, and a little white apron and little maid's cap. She had her wide back to me as she stoked the dying embers of the fire and added more wood.

She hadn't known what I had been up to; I had to keep reminding myself of the fact. She was as human as me, she couldn't have heard me, or seen me, all was well. Esme wondered in as the maid left and sat with me as I ate my toast and drunk my milk. She fussed around my room, remaking the already made bed, and dusting the freshly dusted mantle with her bare hands. My lip curled in disgust, but I took another bite of bread as she turned to me. She was being so critical and I knew those eyes were going to check me over too.

Before she left, I had brushed my teeth again. It was a big hygiene rule, my teeth must be brushed after anything that went in that way, human food smelt and tasted revolting to vampires. Funnily enough I wasn't allowed garlic because the smell and taste lingered for days, even after brushing.

I listened attentively, wrote my notes, answered questions and handed over essays to be graded. Mistress Heidi had to do with drawings, photographs and mannequins, as no one but teachers were allowed in my room. She constantly made sure I knew she was annoyed by having to go out of her way to teach me. I would've been happy if they had let me drop this class, it was a contradiction. We were lead to believe our mates would be happy with our submission, and to let them do with us as they wished. Yet we had to know how to perform all these gymnastic positions and be told how to act, the noises to make etc. It was ridiculous.

When the last teacher had left I only had half an hour till dinner. I had ignored the window all day, hoping not to alert anyone to my plans. But when I was sure no one was about to come in, I hopped up onto my desk, on my knees, and checked out the little lock.

I pulled a pin from my hair and split it open, and then I forced it into the small lock, wiggled it around and hard a little _click. _I may have squealed in excitement if I weren't biting my lip. The bobby pin key was stored away in my sock for safety, as I turned the handle, slowly, holding my breath. It turned easily, not even a squeak, the window stuck a little; a quick glance showed me that grime had settled in the frame. I scrapped around the edge with a pencil then wiggled it gently...and barely prevented myself from falling out.

Fresh air flooded my lungs as I gasped in shock, grass, dry heat, something floral. I didn't have time; I checked the drop, only six or so feet, then tore a leaf from the vine that seemed to line all the walls and closed the window. I pushed the dirt back into the cracks and realigned everything, before hoping off of the desk.

My hands needed washing, so I rushed to the bathroom and hid my leaf in a box of tampons. Washed my hands, rinsed my face and tidied my hair. I had time to waft some smoke around the room, just to get rid of the freshness I was sure was lingering and sit in my chair, facing the door before the maid wondered in, Esme right on her heels.

000

It seemed I was barely left alone for the rest of the week, a teacher, Esme or the maid was always there, I never had more than an hour alone, unless I was asleep.

I checked my leaf every day, but it was wilting, turning a limp brownish yellow. But I loved it and every time I was in the bathroom, where no one could follow, I would check on my little leaf. That little leaf, that little piece of green, part of something that lived outside the walls...Well, technically_ on_ the walls, but still outside.

Esme became a nuisance, always making sure I took my sleeping pill, always keeping me from my plans. On Sunday only Esme would come, it was our one day off from lessons, so I spent my time looking out of the window.

When she left after lunch, I was expecting no one else, and told her I was going to have a nap, I was getting a headache. After pleading with her to let me sleep it off and to not tell Carlisle, she acquiesced. However not before she told me she would be back to check on me before dinner.

I gave her a few moments to get out of the vicinity and grabbed my sheet from under the bed and tied it around the leg of the desk. The knot was nice and tight and I hung back waiting for the desk to give. It slid a little, made a little ripple in the carpet, so I hung again and it barely moved.

But it wouldn't be anywhere near long enough, I grabbed another under sheet, grateful that the bed was so well made up and tied the two sheets together. When I was sure the sheets were secured I knotted them in several places. I said a little prayer for my dad and the memories that allowed me to do this the correct way.

Listening intently I heard nothing, so I got back on my cleared desk and opened the window again. I waited until the window was open to breathe in, relishing the smell and taste, the heat, a different type of heat from the fires.

I wished I could savour the moment, but I couldn't, not if I didn't want to be caught. Holding the frame tightly I leaned over to check the wall, there seemed to be a few windows either side of my own, but only Char's window from the tower facing my direction.

I gripped the sheet in one hand, just in case, and leant over the windowsill -it was brick, so it was strong- and checked to see if there were any windows below mine, I couldn't see any, but there was another wooden door in the far left corner, that one was overrun with great big vines too.

Being careful as possible to avoid any scrapes or hurting myself, I swung the sheet over the edge and turned my back to the drop. Keeping my grip tight, I navigated myself down the wall, hooking my heels in vines till I was close enough to the ground to let go and land on the balls of my feet.

I wanted to weep with joy; in fact, my eyes teared up as I took big deep breaths of air. Everything was beautiful, the grass was soft yet crisp in areas, I ran my hands through it. The sky was beautiful; I hadn't looked at it over my head without glass in the way for too long, far too long. Birds flew overhead, pinpricks against the brightness of the sun. Emotion was thick in my chest as I took soft, measured steps across the lawn.

Turning to the window I had come from I checked the windows that were beside mine, the first two had the curtains drawn. I took another couple of steps toward the door, it was so close. Vivid images of me striding up to and opening that door flooded me. I could see myself brushing the vines aside and just stepping through the door onto the cobbled stones, finding myself among the tourists.

I could find a way to come back for Charlotte. Maybe I would go to the police; maybe Carlisle had been lying when he said that they wouldn't be trying to find us. Who wouldn't help a teenage girl when they heard my story? Someone without a heart, that's who. Or, someone who knows what goes on and turns a blind eye to protect themselves from the danger of invincible and immortal vampires.

I had stopped moving while I was thinking so I turned to check the windows. My breath caught in my throat, and I froze. In the window two along to the left of mine, the last before another wall formed to box in the yard, sat a man. He had his side pressed to the glass, his knees up and his elbows resting on them. Dressed in dark clothing, the old, unclear glass blurred the figure, but I could see the hair, maybe a shade of blond.

It was the Major. The twinge in my chest told me that, and I didn't know what to do. Any moment he could open his eyes, see me, and grab me. A six foot drop and a sheet of glass wouldn't protect me at all. Not from him.

Still not breathing I crept back to the wall, ten feet had never seemed so far. Long forgotten was the sun, the grass, any remote feeling of happiness. The second I was within lunging distance of the wall and my sheet I went for it.

I swung for a moment before I found my footing and I climbed up as fast as I could. The vine was thick and embedded in the wall so I could dig my feet in without worry, and scampered up like a rat up a drain pipe. When I tried to climb back in my window came the hard bit. I couldn't risk getting my dress noticeably dirty, or scraping myself, so I did something dangerous and stupid, and that could've cost me my life.

I climbed as far as I could, and then grabbed a vine, sinking my nails in, and used the vines instead of the sheet. It was hard, and the vines weren't as secure as I would've liked. By sheer will power and luck I got up level with my window, my arms above my head as I scrambled to find my footing. The vine I was clinging too started to give way and I flung myself into my room.

I missed my desk and got tangled up in my chair as it went down, it hurt, a lot, and I busted my nose. But I ignored it, untied the sheet, pulled it back in the window and closed it as fast as humanly possible before kicking off my shoes under the bed, fanning the fire place and throwing in some spare paper for good measure.

My own blood was running in my mouth and dripping off of my chin. I hated blood; it made me dizzy, and sick. I unknotted the sheets, before using them to wipe up my face, hoping the blood would stop. It kept coming, blood, blood, and more blood. I was getting light headed, and I swayed on my feet, the now red sheets fisted in my hands.

There was dirt and some kind of vine juice under my nails, it shouldn't have been there, it was proof I had been outside. I struggled to the bathroom, leaving the sheets behind and scrubbed my hands, trying to get everything out and clean.

I couldn't breathe, I gripped the sink, and tried not to look at my reflection, tried not to think about the taste in my mouth, the warmth on my chin. Esme would be back soon, she would be too late, I was going to faint and that was not a good idea in a tiled room.

"Hello?" I called; somehow I had ended up at my bedroom door, on my knees, banging on the smooth wood with the palms of my hands.

"Please? Someone?" I couldn't even hear my own voice anymore, I didn't know if I was actually talking out loud or just thought I was.

Why couldn't I just stop all this crap and deal with the hand I have been dealt? I was pretty sure there were starving children in Africa, homeless people living on cold and dirty street corners. I was warm, well feed, and safe. Mostly.

How could I mess everything up in just a few weeks after years of staying under the radar? Why did I have to try and get to that door? Did I really think I was going to get anywhere? Would I really leave without Char? So many questions were running through my mind and the answers...well I didn't want to think about them.

It was all pointless, I was going nowhere, I should just do as I'm told, and it would be easier, less painful in the long run. My humanity, and Charlotte were all I really had, and I wouldn't have either of them soon.

Seven weeks, I guessed, was all the time we had left, and we weren't even together anymore. She was there, I was here. If I could escape I probably wouldn't, I couldn't leave her. My dad wouldn't want that, then again he wouldn't want me to give up fighting, and he wouldn't want me to be here at all.

If I were in the outside world, I would be ready to go off to college. My mom would be pushing me to do something I didn't want to, something hard and that cost a lot of money. My dad would be happy so long as I came home on the weekends, kept a level head and was enjoying myself. But that wasn't my world. That was a dream world, _my_ dream world. My parents could have been divorced by now, living on different sides of the country, maybe remarried with other children.

A throbbing pain broke me from my depressing reverie. I hadn't even realized my eyes were closed, but when I opened them I was curled up on the floor. My face was sticky; I stopped breathing through my mouth and stopped myself from licking my lips. The throbbing pain was coming from my wrist; I was sprawled in an uncomfortable position.

I climbed to my knees and cradled my sore arm, hissing under my breath as the pain flared. Blood was everywhere, drops of it across the room by the window, all over the sheets pooled around my desk, over my dress, my face, arms, hands, the floor where I had lain.

How had no one smelt this and come to investigate was beyond me. I looked at the room and the door again before rapping on it with my knuckles, from the good hand, of course.

"Hello?" I called, waiting for a moment before rapping again. The Major was only a few doors over, I had seen him, and surely he could go get help for me.

When I got no answer I struggled to my feet, I was still a little disorientated so it took me some time to get to the desk. I looked up at Char's window on the off chance she was there, she wasn't.

Using a washcloth, I cleaned my injured hand off before cleaning my face. I looked like a vampire that had just ripped out someone's throat. Deep breaths and not looking at the mirror got me through it. I only risked checking my reflection only when I thought I was done.

I looked like a racoon. I had dark rings under my eyes, a swollen nose and a bruise on my chin. Accidently moving my sore wrist, the left one, I noticed how swollen that was too and run a towel under some cold water.

There was blood on my dress still, I stripped it off, left it on the floor and wiggled my underwear off. The water hurt my face and my wrist, but I bore with it till I felt clean and fresh.

I was brushing out my hair when I remembered my leaf, my little piece of freedom. I flushed it down the toilet.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't believe I hadn't made a run for that door. Given the fact that no one had come running when I fell or when I hurt myself, I could've done the damn hokey pokey in that yard and would've been okay.

My head was pounding; I had a cold wet towel over my face and had extinguished the fire. I was tempted to climb out the window again just to see if the Major was still sat in the same place and had merely ignored me because I was disobeying the rules. But then again, climbing out of a window wasn't actually against any rules, none that I had heard. I didn't think the vampires would quite see it that way though if they found me outside instead of in my room.

The bloodied sheets and dress were in a neat pile on my desk, and I was lying on my bed in my robe, humming quietly to myself when the maid came in. Esme was right behind her as usual. The cold towel was pulled from my face by the startled vampire, her beautiful face becoming pained as she inhaled the blood laden air.

Esme wore dresses with a square neckline and fitted sleeves; they swept the ground, trailing behind her and were made out of shimmering red silk. They had golden stitching that always matched whatever decoration Carlisle had on his waistcoat on her bodice. Her wavy, caramel hair was always pulled back from her face with ruby encrusted combs and then left to trail freely down her back. She looked like a fairytale princess. Carlisle's lion sat on a pendant perched above her neckline, a clear mark of his ownership. My awe of her couldn't have been trampled on faster than if that tiny white lion had jumped from her throat and ripped out mine.

She had her hand clasped over her mouth, her fingers pinching her nose; I paid her no mind, and went back to my humming, pretending I hadn't even noticed her presence in the first place.

The maid left to get Carlisle when instructed to by Esme, who had set about laying her cold hands on my bruised face. I flinched away in disgust, but she thought I was flinching because of the pain and tried to assure me that the cold from her hands would help with the swelling. She looked like she was crying, but with vampires it was hard to tell, they have no tears. But her chest was shaking and her face was all screwed up like she was constipated. I had no idea what else other than crying would've caused such an unattractive reaction. What I didn't understand was why she was crying over me.

The hard bouncing of Carlisle's black medical bag on my bed by my legs announced his arrival. I hadn't seen him come in, but he was suddenly looming over me, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight as he blocked the window from me.

Carlisle always looked professional; he had a well fitted black suit with a waistcoat covered in intricate golden stitching, a red cravat and a red pocket square. This wasn't the kind of suit you could get at the store, either. This was handmade by the finest Italian craftsmen. The coat came down the backs of his legs and the lapels were wide and settled just before they reached his shoulders. He had his Volturi pedant hanging on a thick golden chain that landed just under his cravat. The large, intricate 'V' was centred on a disk, and encrusted with rubies. His house ring sat on his little finger on his right hand, it was golden, like his pendant, but had a lion rearing up, surrounded by tiny clovers in some black metal. It didn't look nearly as frightening as the one Esme wore, but I imagined that was the point. One look at the lion on Esme had me flinching; I could see why Carlisle had made her wear that particular one, it was his chosen representation of himself. If she were ever approached when she was on her own, another vampire would know Carlisle wasn't to be messed with.

I looked at Esme again, tilting my head; if I could see her in the right light I would be able to see her mating scar. As she turned her head to meet my gaze I saw it, two crescent shapes imbedded in her pale flesh. They were pretty raised too, either Carlisle and Esme had been mated a long time or he was a really possessive mate.

A hand came up and cupped her neck, obscuring my view and a low warning growl had me looking at Carlisle; his eyes were even darker than before.

"She's just curious, Carlisle." Esme soothed patting his hand till he removed it. He gave me a hard look before carrying on with whatever he was doing with my hand.

"Yes, I'm just curious." I muttered, actually going back to wondering why I was left alone to bleed over everything like I did, and why the Major didn't help me when I _actually_ needed him.

"I fell over." I said aloud before the doctor could ask. One look at his face and I could see he didn't believe me. What did he think I did, head-butt the wall? I wasn't exactly enjoying the pulsing pain in my face.

A groan left my lips when he examined my nose; he had that nasty curious twinkle in his eye that made me think he enjoyed working on injured people. I thought that maybe he had a sick obsession with the very things he refused to eat and went about fixing them so he could play with the blood. An image of a chubby, baby Carlisle playing with his spaghetti hoops and drawing pictures with them instead of eating them crossed my mind. I laughed, somewhat hysterically and got an odd sideways look from the both of them.

"You did this in the same fall?" He asked, clearing his throat, though he didn't actually need to, to gain my attention. His tone was disbelieving and he was now ignoring my hiss of pain and pathetic attempts to pull my sore arm away from his iron grip.

"No, I did this when I passed out by the door, calling for help." My voice was off because of the nose, and I knew they missed the hatred and contempt that laced my voice. I could've died and no one would've known, for hours. I briefly wondered what the Major would've done then, who he would've blamed.

"We couldn't spare the guard. I am so sorry, Bella." Carlisle apologised, I refused to look at him but nodded stiffly out of formality.

We were in a Castle full of vampires with superhuman strength, speed, sight and hearing, and they couldn't spare one for little old me? Something must've been happening on the other side of the Castle. A brief shot of panic rolled through my system. Charlotte was on the other side of the castle, what if she was hurt too?

"Is Charlotte okay, Master Carlisle?" I asked quietly, half hoping they hadn't heard me and half hoping he would tell me she was fine.

"That is none of your concern, Isabella." He very nearly hissed at me.

Instead of hitting him and screaming that it had everything to do with me like my hand and mouth demanded I do, I spoke a different thought out loud. Just to pay him back for hissing at me. "I wonder what the Major is going to do now."

The reaction I got was quite comical; both vampires froze in their actions and looked at the doors as though they expected an angry Major to burst through them. I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"Doesn't he need to be told?" I asked faux innocently. Carlisle stopped fiddling around and adjusted his cravat instead, as if he were getting hot under the collar.

"Yes, of course." He agreed, quickly, but his voice lacked conviction. "But I have to help you first, Isabella."

I nodded again, pretending to buy his poor attempt at an excuse and let him finish whatever he was doing. I didn't move again till he had a swab of venom unceremoniously shoved up my nose. I swatted him away and sneezed, the nostril that had yet to be treated sprayed blood over the both of us.

"Oh, damn!" Esme spat, blurring into the bathroom. Carlisle however didn't move, his mouth was open and he had his hands out where he had been trying to catch me as I had bucked up to sneeze.

All this happened in seconds, the pain had even yet to register, but when it did I noticed blood was pooling in my lap and I was shrieking hysterically in fear. Esme began wiping me down, I couldn't breathe; blood was running down the back of my throat. I began coughing to try and clear my airways, only succeeding in spreading the blood around.

Esme squeaked and ran away, the door flying off of its hinges in her wake. Carlisle finally seemed to come out of his shock and helped me lean over the end of the bed, while he cursed in Italian.

When I thought I was about to pass out, he stuck the swab up the damaged nostril and the blood stopped coming. I didn't stop coughing until all the blood was out of my system, but I wanted to rinse my mouth out, and get a drink because my throat was burning. I shooed Carlisle away and stood up but he still supported my weight and began helping me to the bathroom.

The floor seemed to move from underneath me as I was suddenly thrown into the bathroom, the door slamming, closing me in. I stumbled to regain my balance and brace myself against the tub before going to try the door. When I made it I heard growling and smashing glass.

"What did you do to her?" Came a growled question, I gasped, pressing my ear to the door.

"Nothing, I assure you," Carlisle answered, his voice eerily void of emotion. "This isn't as much blood as it seem-" He was cut off and a resounding bang made me back away from the door, not before I turned the lock though, as if that would do anything. On my second retreating step there came a soft, yet insistent knock on the wood. I backed away a little more.

"Master Carlisle?" I asked, my voice small, I knew it wasn't him, but I thought that acting as though I didn't know it was him, he wouldn't be as angry as if I had opened the door without my mask or robes on when it could've been someone else.

"No." Was the snapped answer, I gulped. "It's Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." A shiver went down my spine when he added the 'ma'am', and it wasn't one of disgust either. I glared at myself in the mirror when I caught my reflection.

"Where is Master Carlisle?" I called, he growled and banged on the door hard, I squeaked and jumped back.

"I don't have my mask." I told him, by way of explanation for him not being allowed to open the door.

"You are well though?" He asked, after a very long pause in which I watched the door handle like a hawk, just waiting for a twitch or movement of any kind. I had nowhere to go or hide, but I wanted to be prepared in case he was suddenly on me.

"Yes, I just had a nose bleed." I assured him, moving closer to the door. If I was behind it he couldn't break it down without hitting me, he wouldn't do that.

"I would really like to make sure you're okay," He said quietly, he slight southern accent a delightful change from what I was accustomed to.

"You can't." I sighed, my heart beating frantically against my chest. "I'm covered in blood."

"I can control myself." He growled in anger, as though I had purposely belittled him, I hadn't meant too at all. I was mentally screaming at myself. I had been taught how to act around him and to submit to him, not argue with him.

"But there are_ rules_ here; I have to live by them." I insisted, feeling stupid for arguing with a door.

"Rules are made to be broken." He practically purred, I shivered again and took a step towards the door.

"Please, don't ask this of me, I just want to get cleaned up; I don't happen to like blood." I pleaded; my voice was shaking as I reached out to hold the handle.

"Isabella." My name rolled over his tongue like honey, my body was humming, and I rested my head against the door. He was pressed against it, I could tell, I could practically feel him.

"Please?" He asked sweetly. With a shuddering sigh I let go off handle and backed away again.

"I can't." I whispered, knowing full well he would hear me, though it hurt my heart to do it. It was racing faster than seemed safe as I waited for him to burst through the door and grab me.

"I've waited a hundred and fifty years for you, Isabella; I can wait a little longer." He chuckled, then there was nothing; I assumed he had walked away, only I didn't hear anything.

After a long minute it occurred to me that it was strange he had been so concerned, hours after the fall and me crying for help. He had plain out ignored me when I wanted help and was now acting all caring, the son of a bitch. Just one more reason to hate the murdering, blood drinking, lying and kidnapping leech.

Not wanting to risk opening the door to check until I knew he was gone, I called out again for Carlisle. Once I got no answer, I unlocked the door and cracked it open only to be hit in the face with the sweet smell of peaches. I happened to love peaches, and begrudgingly added 'but sweet smelling' before the leech part of my list. When I couldn't see anything I stepped into the room, and stopped. My window was shattered, Carlisle's red cravat was on the floor by the fireplace, and Carlisle was in pieces in the courtyard.

His head was by the wooden door in the far corner, one of his hands was on the windowsill, the rest of him was scattered around. In pieces. Carlisle was in pieces. Lots of them. I screamed, loud, then screamed some more.

"Carlisle? Oh my God!"

Without really thinking, I scrambled up onto the desk and then found myself kneeling in the soft grass by his decapitated head without remembering the climb down. I didn't touch him; it didn't seem like the right thing to do. But after a shocked, cursory look at his blank, lifeless black eyes I launched myself at the wooden door and clawed the vines away. If I was caught I could claim I was trying to get help seeing as no one came running when I had screamed in my room, the second time in one day. Surely it was human nature to try and help him, then when I couldn't, try to find someone who could.

Giving little indignant grunts when I found little bugs all over me, I brushed them away as I wrestled with the door. The handle was thick and rusted and a single deadbolt held the door in place, there was no lock. I fought to slide the bolt back and when I managed I threw myself bodily at the door and it swung straight open without sticking...

It opened to nothing. No tourist littered street like I had been hoping. It led nowhere but to a small blocked up alleyway with a single drain cover. I peered down the drain, just because it was there, I owed it to myself to check it out as the doorway and my potential escape had been monumentally disappointing. Expecting running water to be rushing along under the ancient drain I was surprised as hell at what I found. A white face peered up at me causing me to jump, falling backwards onto my butt and scrambling away.

The grate lifted up from the ground with a horrible grinding sound and I made my way back to the bits of Carlisle as if they could protect me.

I let out a sigh of relief and dropped Carlisle's hand -that I had been clinging to since only God knows when. Felix stood before me, straightening out his robes; he shushed me and looked up at my broken window, his nostrils flaring, his eyes took in everything before he disappeared. My robe was thrown over me, and my mask gently handed to me. I was thankful he hadn't just shoved it on my sore face.

My eyes caught sight of something fluttering to the ground and I noticed Carlisle's jacket sleeve fall to the ground. Felix had used it so his scent wouldn't be on me, but the more acceptable scent of Carlisle would be.

"Thank you." I whispered as I held my mask over my face gingerly.

"No problem, Isabella." He muttered, just as quietly before smiling his big dimpled smile that made my heart melt.

"Wait here and act shocked." Holding his hands out as if stopping traffic he waited for me to nod before taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't need to act." I sighed when he disappeared back up into the Castle via my window. Feeling suddenly tired I fell to my knees again by Carlisle's head and waited for the Calvary to come running.

It's funny, how you have to see the effects of such superhuman strength to understand it. Carlisle had been torn apart, the spark of life gone from his eyes and I would later come to know that Aro had, had his hands taken for safe keeping by the Major, a teacher told me. How was someone who could do that, take his own kind apart with pause or remorse going to be able to touch me at all without breaking me, let alone mate with me?

I wasn't so much as _scared_ before, because the future was just that, a distant worry, that deadline it never seemed quite real. But now, knowing what the Major was capable of, because of _me_. I was _beyond _terrified of being handed over to him. Killing people, killing my parents I could almost accept, he was a vampire and naturally stronger than them. However Carlisle and Aro where two of the Kings of the vampire world and had centuries of knowledge and fighting expertise on him, yet he still bested them without effort.

For the first time in my life, I actually wondered who the hell Major Jasper Whitlock was and why everyone was afraid of him; he was clearly more than just a normal vampire. I also wondered what the hell was going on in the Castle that had everyone so busy and distracted. My eyes trailed up to the turret that protruded beyond the vine covered wall, praying Charlotte was safe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I was transferred to a new room after Didyme had managed to get me to calm down and act appropriately; I hadn't been able to move by myself. After Felix left I began crying in frustration at being weak around the Major. Then I began screaming in horror when the pieces of Carlisle began wiggling and bouncing along the grass on their way to each other. I had never been told that would happen or that vampires could even be put back together.

A dismembered Carlisle seemed to mean the whole castle ran to his aid-though it did take five minutes-but me, bleeding to death and begging for help, well, no one even batted an eyelid. It wasn't until I was in my new room did I realise that my door had been torn open and I could've just walked out. I wouldn't have known where to go though, and the Major would've caught me I'm sure.

Felix had come back and managed to keep Carlisle's gnashing head from gnawing on my leg when I hadn't even realized it had gotten anywhere near me. And then Didyme had to be called when Esme needed restraining because she tried to rip me apart. There was definitely no love lost between us too. Apparently, because my mate tore her mate apart, it meant that _by law_ she was allowed to tear _me _apart. That wouldn't have gone down very well, and they would've never gotten my blood out of the stone walls.

I was left shaking, clinging to Didyme and begging for the Major to come and protect me like he was supposed to. Only in my head though, I made sure to not scream it out loud. I would never admit that I needed him to anyone, for anything, that was something I had promised myself shortly after my first lesson here.

My new room was the mirror image of my old one, everything was the same, except the carpet didn't have the blood stains, and I couldn't see the courtyard and the door. Instead I had a view of a square fountain, and the tourists that sat on it to eat lunch and take photographs. This room was higher than my old one, so there was no chance of me climbing out of the window without killing myself, though the idea had tempting merit. There was no corridor outside of this room, for which I was thankful, instead I was at the top of a small staircase, and I had a new door guard. I never thought I would feel better knowing there was an ultra alert vampire outside my door, but I did.

Since that eventful day when I had attempted to escape, hurt myself, spoke to the Major and witnessed a man torn apart, I had done nothing except what I was told or expected to do. I even watched my feet as I walked. My wrist was sprained so I had to wear a weird glove type support to stop it hurting when I used it. My nose was thisclose to broken, so I had bruising under my eyes and a swollen nose that needed cold then warm compresses for days on and off, even with the venom treatment.

I knew my teachers had heard what the Major had done to Carlisle. They were extra nice to me and praised me at all opportunities. 'Your handwriting is so neat, Isabella.' 'Well done, Isabella.' Blah, blah, blah, Isabella'. It was ridiculous; they also tried to teach me from across the room, not moving more than the step it would take to close the door.

I had a theory as to why that was. At night I knew the Major sat outside my door, there would be hissing, and quiet growls as the immortals argues outside my door. When it had quietened down there would be an odd rumbling against the wood that would increase in volume the closer I got to the door. He was purring for me. I didn't want to feel comforted by that sound, or by knowing that he was mere inches away from me every night. But come morning the sound would have stopped because he would be gone and I found myself incredibly angry that I missed him. The teachers must have smelt him or sensed his lingering presence and not wanted to upset him.

The tower was behind me, so I couldn't see Charlotte's room at all, there was no window on that side of the room. Any fighting spirit I had seemed to have gone, I couldn't even ask Esme -who was the only person ever likely to answer me- how my only family was. I hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme in weeks, I didn't know how long it took for a vampire to be fused back together, but I was positive it couldn't take this long. I also didn't know how long a female vampire would hold a grudge, I wouldn't have held a grudge if she had ripped the Major apart for hurting Carlisle. My thoughts on what would happen to me if that scenario played out with me being set free into the wild, to me being eaten and the coming out ball. Neither idea really appealed to me, so I just stopped thinking about it.

000

I now had one month before I would be leaving with the Major. Four weeks and two days, three hundred and sixty hours, twenty one thousand and six hundred minutes. It wasn't that long at all.

A new vampire started visiting me, the dress maker. She would make me stand on a podium for hours at a time as she measured me and adjusted notes, and I would have to do it again when she wanted to pin fabric around me. The most annoying thing about her was that she did everything at a human speed. It might have been because she was as old as dirt when she was turned though, and not some cruel way to torture me.

I couldn't deny the finished gown was beautiful. It felt amazing on even with the corset and looked even better, _because_ of the corset. It was heavy though, made from a mix of the finest reddest velvets and the deepest golden silks. The dress was so well constructed, and of so many layers, that it fell from my hips in beautiful rivers of fabric that flowed like water over river stones. The bulk of the dress was red, the bodice covered in golden thread made to look like flowers and swirls. Two golden roses pulled the skirt apart and were fixed about were my thighs were hidden, to reveal the golden silk under the blood red of the dress. The sleeves billowed from the shoulders and became more fitted towards my wrists, where they were cuffed. A loop of fabric came over my middle finger, to bring the sleeves to a sharp point on the back of my hand. Wearing the corset made it hard to breathe, but gave me an amazing waistline and thrust my small breasts up to the square neckline of the gown, making them seem full and round as they sat bellow my collar bones.

When I had complained that the dress was too hot and heavy, it was pointed out to me that I wasn't going to be wearing it very long anyway, and the many layers were to make the Major take his time with me. I didn't complain after that.

The red and gold were Carlisle's colours, and I knew him, Esme, and Charlotte would be wearing the same. This was a moment where Char and I should have been able to complement each other and giggle, but all I had a silent vampire that hissed when my breath was taken too deep and mussed up her stitching.

000

With the dress came the dance lessons and another unfamiliar face. One, step, one, two, step. Basically I just had to let the Major drag me across a dance floor- that is if he could control himself long enough for the handing over dance. The music was played over an old record player with a big horn shaped thing attached to it. It was ugly and I had no name for it, I detested the scratchy music it emitted.

It was explained to me that there would be a staircase for me to walk down, when my name was announced, and then Carlisle would take my hand and walk me down another staircase and hand me over to the Major. It was essentially a wedding, the mask my veil, this gown my dress, Carlisle the one offering my hand to my groom, the Major. We would share one dance, he would claim me in front of an audience and offer me his venom, I would have to drink it, and then he would take my blood. Blood. I had never really liked blood and had a feeling I was going to pass out when it happened; I hoped he was a clean drinker.

After the ceremony all his plans were unknown to me. I hoped he didn't keep me human and expect me to live as a nomad, I despised spiders and dirt, and how was I supposed to be able to keep a forest, a cave or a hovel clean? It was damn near impossible.

Now I was getting hysterical, I was laughing so hard I was sobbing, the dress maker snatched the dress away from my body and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I was left standing on a little box in front of a full length mirror in my fancy underwear.

My hands ran over the shape of the corset and rested on my hips. I clearly wasn't a little girl anymore, it was time for me to let go of little girl fantasies, and grow up.

It was safe to say Charlotte was now lost to me. She was only on the other side of the castle, but she might as well have been on the other side of the world. Soon she probably would be. I had to learn to cope on my own. I couldn't be dependent on her when the Major came for me. It was him I was supposed to go to for every little thing, which was of course the point of this school. To separate us, make us desperate to leave, so that when the vampire in shiny white skin came to rescue us, he could give us the world. We would be oh-so thankful and solely dependent on him because we didn't have any skills, or street smarts, we wouldn't be able to survive without him. If we escaped we had no proof of our identities, we wouldn't be able to drive, and we wouldn't know where to run to, to hide from him. For animals in human clothing, vampires were very manipulative and smart creatures, I could give them that.

There was no way in hell I could get out of a corset by myself, so I left in on and sat by the window to watch the water trickle out of the fountain, it was my new hobby. It made me want to pee a lot, but it gave me something to do.

000

When the maid came with dinner -still no Esme- she helped me out of the corset without a word and tucked the wooden box that held all my new fancy things under the bed. She stayed till I had eaten everything, casually dusting and moving things around till I was done, then took my dishes and left.

The Major kept sending me little things. I no longer burnt them, there was no point, and it would only serve to anger him. He had taken to sending me odd little Italian sweets, a type of chocolate that tasted like hazelnuts. I liked it, a lot in fact, which was probably way I only received little pieces at a time, or else I might have gorged myself on it. I always had a vase of fresh flowers too, wild flowers. I liked them better then the perfect roses I used to get before. These flowers even wilted nicely, instead of turning brown and falling apart petal by petal, they simply dried out as they were...staying beautiful as they became frozen in time.

000

There was only two weeks left and I had begun having vivid dreams. I think I saw a vampire film sometime before I was taken, because the Major in my dream wasn't visible in mirrors, wore a cape and had fangs. He would twirl me around, to music I couldn't hear, and would dance us past a mirror and made it look as though I was flying as he threw me up into the air before catching me. It was magical, but horrific, the empty hall would fill with other dancing couples, spinning faster and faster and faster, making me dizzy and feel lightheaded. Fangs were suddenly sunk into my neck and I woke screaming, to vicious growling and banging on the door.

000

One week left. My dress was finished, perfect, and folded away in the wooden trunk, along with a pair of golden slippers with a small heel that had been made to the same specifications as my everyday shoes. Instead of watching the fountain outside, I traced the carved lines on the trunk with my eyes while I lay across my bed at night.

000

Four days to go, and I had thrown up every morning for the last week, the nerves were getting to me. The maid brought me a pill, I stopped being sick.

000

Three days to go, the vampire in charge of hair removal came to make sure I was smooth all over. I held a pillow over my face as I cried when she left. I couldn't hear the purring from underneath the covers and didn't sleep at all that night.

000

Two days to go, another new vampire came, this one to decorate my mask. The lips were redder, as were the cheeks. The eyelashes became darker and more defined. It sat on a head shaped bust to dry. It watched me all day...and night. At gone midnight I had to get up to turn it around and then hid back under my covers. There was no purring outside my door and I didn't sleep again.

000

Today was the day. The very walls of the castle seemed to hold their breath the second the sun came up. The air was charged with something, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My heart rate skyrocketed when the knock came at my door and then vampires were swarming around me in excitement.

They seemed to be moving faster than ever, as they washed me, and rubbed me all over with sweet smelling oil. They complained about my dark eyes and sallow skin and made me close my eyes whilst they worked on me in a bid to get rid of the redness. My hair was dried and curled perfectly; all piled on top of my head, with a few loose, framing my face.

The sun began to go down. My corset went on. I couldn't breathe anymore, and not just because of the underwear. Layer after layer of my dress went on. My ring was removed from its chain and put on my ring finger.

"No gloves today." I commented, my first words of the week, the brace was gone too. I was also presented with ruby earrings set in gold and an ornate necklace that matched; they were a gift from the Major. I was less than impressed, they were very garish and over the top. Everyone stopped to look at me but I had nothing more to say. They went back to work.

When it was time, all four vampire women just stood there, looking at me, beaming smiles on their perfect faces. I took a quick cursory glance at my reflection. The heavy blood red and gold gown fitted tightly over the bodice. The golden thread glittered in the lamp light. I traced the fabric of my skirt as it fell to the ground in the shape of an upturned champagne flute, stopping just as it hit the floor. My silk slippers were hidden behind the folds of fabric. It was a masterpiece; more ornate than any wedding gown I had ever envisaged myself in when I was younger. I looked like a princess, albeit a sulking princess who hadn't gotten her own way, but a princess none the less.

I had no colour to my face. One of the women gave me a sugary drink, and another added the barest of make-up. I wanted to scrub my face clean, crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of my life, pretend everything was a dream I would be able to wake up from. After sternly reminding myself that _this_ was my life, I turned to the vampire women.

I was sure the vampires waiting for my approval had told me their names at some point, and I knew I was expected to thank them, but I didn't say a word. Clasping my hands in front of me and nodding with a non-committal hum, I looked past them, straight at the wooden door. It was the last time I would be seeing it. It wasn't my door, we hadn't been together long enough for an emotional attachment, but it had protected me for a few short weeks and deserved its dues. After all I could very well die this night, I thought as I was lead through the wooden archway and down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I needed help holding my dress up as we journeyed through the deserted hallways into the centre of the castle. The carpets and electricity gave way to vastly-over polished wooden floors and large flickering torches. My view of everything was obstructed by the mask. I had gotten used to not wearing it, and I kept tripping over my feet due to my restricted vision.

These hallways were strange; the paintings were of people I had never seen before, the carpet was patterned. I didn't know where I was being led, but it was deeper and deeper into the stone castle.

When I could hear music, clinking glasses, and a hum of voices I knew I was close. I was taken up a narrow and closed off stairway that was hidden behind an embroidered tapestry of the Volturi coat of arms. We came out in a dark hallway leading to a balcony overlooking the festivities below. I didn't look straight away, because I was pulled into line with seven or eight other girls, in dresses similar to my own.

Charlotte was easy to spot; her blonde hair glowed in the reflections of light created by a giant chandelier. Like the other girls, she stood against the far wall, away from the balcony. Her hair was half up half down like mine, and her dress gold with red trim instead of red with gold like mine was.

She was at the front of the line, facing forward, like all the other girls. They were in a symphony of royal blue and bronze, the majority of them in Caius's house. There was one girl in emerald green and silver, Marcus' house, and one in black and the purest white, Aro's house. All the dresses were beautiful and each girl's hair was styled to perfection. But you could still see the differences in them. Charlotte stood tall, facing forward; Caius' girls held their hands behind their backs, their heads ducked meekly while Aro and Marcus' girls were someplace in-between the two extremes.

With the power of my gaze alone, I tried to get Char's attention. I couldn't move, or scream at her like I wanted to. There was a vampire at the head of a staircase that stood off to the side of her and behind me was another one too. They both appeared to be watching the scene below us all, but I knew they were here to watch us. I stood out enough already, facing the girls instead of the chandelier, but I didn't care. This was the end, and I wanted to be able to just say goodbye to her. My heart was breaking, I knew she could feel my gaze but wouldn't look at me. She was twitching, fiddling with anything and everything before she tucked her hands into a fold of her skirt. She was doing anything but looking at me.

My eyes began burning, my chest was aching. I rubbed the bodice over my heart. The tightness of the corset had nothing to do with my pain. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to look at me at all, I strode out of line a few steps and clasped the rail of the balcony with my hands. There was an angry hiss from both sides of me, I ignored them; the only vampire I had to listen to now was somewhere among the swirling mass of dancers.

Billows of coloured, cloud like fabric flew around the floor. Again, the theme seemed to be red, blue, green and black. Elaborate masks hid the faces of everyone. Women tended to favour feathers and butterflies, while the men went for the large beaked or horned numbers. Everything appeared gold due to the light from the enormous candlelit chandeliers; I could now see there was more than one. Golden beams reflected from every surface: the floors, the buffet table lined with glasses and grand platters of fruit, and even the walls. Everything was so glittering and golden that it hurt my eyes to watch. The most disturbing thing was a golden drink fountain. Out of a large bowl rose a carved woman with wings, from strategic points along her body ran small waterfalls of a thick red liquid all running into the big bowl at the base. Glasses were placed on the table all around it.

I choked back vomit. I knew it was blood, what else would vampire have flowing from a drink fountain? I had to look away, so I looked straight up to the ceiling.

The ceilings were high, and domed; it amplified the sounds from an orchestra I could just see at the other end of the room, along with the voice of a lone singer. She stood on a podium, in the middle of the mass of instruments. She was wearing a dress more modern and fitted than mine, made from black lace so sheer I could see her white skin under it, it pooled around her feet. She had a small, feathered mask covering her eyes, and she waved her arms around delicately as she hit notes so high and ominous they it gave me goose bumps.

There were smaller balconies lining the walls where acrobats and dancers performed, dressed like harlequins in metallic material, fitted like a glove. The men had stiff ruffles around their necks and a full facial mask on both the front and back of their heads, and they twisted in ways that made it appear as though they were two people, not one. The women wore the same white ruffled collars, but bigger and wider ones, that encircled their hips like a tutu. They spun this way and that, the sequins that lined their very bodies sparkled and danced in the shadows behind them.

When I looked closer I realized that the walls were lined with mirrors, and there weren't as many people as I had thought at first. The ceilings were glass too, but they looked golden, everything reflected from them.

I was in the process of counting how many glasses there were on the drinks table when I felt someone's gaze burning a hole in the side of my head. Of its own accord my head whipped to the left to find the gaze's owner. A man stood in an outfit similar to everyone else's. He wore a jacket, a waistcoat, odd trousers that stopped at his knees and then became long white socks, all ending in shiny black shoes with large buckles. His jacket and waistcoat were red and gold, bearing the same embroidery as my dress. The shirt he wore was crisp white and he had a cravat around his neck. He stood with a man wearing the negative image of his ensemble, just like Charlotte was mine. Where mine was gold hers was red, where mine was red hers was gold; it was the same with the men. Both of them were wearing black beaked masks that only covered the top half of their faces before curving out into a sharp point.

They were looking directly at me, and raised champagne flutes filled with blood, giving me a small nod before taking a sip. I gasped and threw myself away from the rail as the music stopped, the woman's song finished, and the low hum of voices faded. I hit the wall where the girls were lined and held my hands to my chest as I tried to draw enough breath in, though I couldn't get my chest to expand enough due to the damn corset.

Right there, they were both right there. I couldn't breathe; I was going to hyperventilate, faint, and maybe die in fear. I ran a hand along a strip of stone that protruded from the wall, there were groves in it that fit my fingers perfectly and I wondered how many girls had stood there before us_. If I hit my head just right_, I thought as I fingered the cold stone. No that was ridiculous, there was no way I would be able to die with him right there, a staircase away. He could spring up over the balcony and have his teeth buried in me before I blinked. I had missed a speech of some sort as I panicked and argued with myself, because the hall erupted into echoing cheers and clapping.

"It is my greatest pleasure to present Miss Charlotte-"I choked on a gasp, my head snapping to see her step forward. Someone grabbed my arm to pull me back as I lunged for her without thinking. A pained cry ripped through the quiet hall as my teeth pierced my lip, the pain in my weakened wrist having shocked me. My arm was released and I looked up in time to see Char look at me from where she paused at the top of the stairs.

There was a commotion downstairs, and I heard Carlisle call out for patience. I knew it was him, The Major; he had heard me and smelt my blood. It made me hate him even more. He could make a scene all he wanted in front of an audience for a drop of blood but flat out ignore my cries for help as I bled over everything. It wasn't good enough.

Ignoring an angry hiss I wiped the blood from my lip on my sleeve, ruining it and feeling a tiny hit of satisfaction. It only lasted a moment because I couldn't see Charlotte anymore. Sounds were muffled as if they were coming from underwater; my head was pounding from lack of oxygen. I needed to breathe, just breathe.

"Nicole Whitmen...Clara Tempton…Alisha Singh..." Name after name was called and I was shuffled forward. I couldn't breathe; there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. I began pacing, the soft sounds of rustling silk oddly comforting as I ran my fingers through the loose curls of my hair. In no time at all I was the only girl left upstairs in the shadows and my name was being called.

"May I present Miss Isabella Swan, and her mate Major Jasper Whitlock," Carlisle announced. No you may not! I wanted to yell. The hall seemed quieter than ever, complete silence reigned. Only my heavy breathing ringing in my ears let me know that this was actually happening.

I must have stalled too long. Bent double and holding my chest, I was leaning heavily on the wall. I had ignored several hisses aimed my way already. I didn't see the shove coming till I was sent flying. Arms caught me, and helped me stand. But it had still hurt, their arms weren't exactly made of feathers, they were cold hard stone. When I had regained my balance an irrational anger overcame me. I felt blood rush to my pale face and I snapped.

"Never touch me!" I screamed, turning to the women who had pushed me. When I saw her wide eyes I advanced on her and lowered my voice to a quiet snarl. "Never, _ever_, touch me. Do you have _any_ idea who is waiting down there for me? Hmm, do you? Do you have no idea what _he_ is capable of? He has torn _the brothers_ apart for merely touching me! What do you think he is going to do to you when he sees the bruising you have just caused?" My voice had steadily increased in volume, and okay, I wasn't that mad at all about the push really. If I had been paying attention it wouldn't have happened. I was angry about my situation, and I was getting hysterical because I had never let myself believe I would ever be here this long. I had never let myself entertain the thought that everything would come to a head and I would be handed over like bartered cattle. I had never given up hope.

The vampire looked as though she would've wet herself if she were human. She turned on her heel and ran away. I watched her go till a loud guffaw broke through the resounding silence. Followed by a growled reprimand of 'Peter!'-Well, I was glad he found my breakdown funny, because now I felt like a bitch; she was only doing her job. And worse, _everyone_ had heard me; _everyone_ knew I wasn't as quiet and submissive as I was supposed to be.

Carlisle announced me again, and I stood tall, adjusted my breathing and fluffed my hair. I was strong; I wouldn't break again in front of the crowd. I had done nothing wrong, she hurt me, and she deserved it. I would show no weakness. With that last mental pep talk, I turned and strode purposefully to the top of the stairs, stepping out of the shadow and into the golden light.

I focused on the strained smile on Carlisle's face; he was clearly uncomfortable, as I took the first step, my hand on the rail so I didn't fall. He and the other brothers stood on a landing between the two staircases, and in front of a final one that led down to the floor, the carpet looked push and rich in a golden cream.

I could see the Major in his golden suit standing on the floor at the base of the stairs; it seemed to be him that was making Carlisle uncomfortable. I tried not to feel sorry about that, reminding myself that I didn't like him. He and the other brothers were covered in great flowing capes with starched collars that came all the way up to their noses at either side of their faces, in their own house colours.

From the way Carlisle was standing I could see the white sock things on his shapely legs and his shiny buckled shoes. He didn't wear a mask, none of them did. Esme was looking resplendent by his side in a red velvet dress that pooled around her feet in a perfect circle, she had a collar much like Carlisle's but it curled over instead of going straight up, and her long caramel hair was braided and twisted into an elaborate bun that sat on the back of it. The whole outfit was covered in embroidery and gemstones. the other mates, Athendora, Sulpicia and Didyme, wore exactly the same dress in their mate's corresponding colours.

As I got to the last of the steps I noticed Aro's sleeves fell forward over the stumps where his hands should have been, and he was trying to keep the weakness hidden from sight. He was looking in my direction, but at everything other than me. My smirk was thankfully hidden by my mask. I had only one regret, which was that it should've been him instead of Carlisle that had been so viciously torn apart. I didn't like him, he was creepy and was always lurking. I could feel something deep in my bones that told me he had done despicable things to the girls under his care.

As I reached Carlisle, he looked at me expectantly. I just looked back. He was expecting a bow of respect or something. I scoffed internally and walked straight past him, there were a few gasps of shock and Peter burst into laughter again from the other end of the hall. Esme snarled and I caught sight of Sulpicia and Didyme restraining her, their hands on her wrists.

The girls who had gone down before me were already lined up opposite their mates for the first dance. Eight or so steps separated me, a soft bodied, breakable, human from the mass of bloodthirsty vampires. With a final deep breath I didn't break stride as I descended them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The beaked mask was beyond creepy, so I avoided looking at the Major and estimated where my hand needed to land on his clothed arm. He didn't do or say anything but lead me onto the floor. I removed my hand as he turned to get into position and I looked over his shoulder at the extravagant necklace of a woman behind him as the music started.

One, two, step, three, four, turn. The steps were drilled into me, I didn't need to look at Him to follow his lead, and I could see everyone else and copy them if I needed to. We weren't to touch for this part of the dance; it was about intimacy without touching. I rolled my eyes. I was proud of myself, no one could see me sweating bullets behind my mask, or my quivering lip, and to everyone I was as cool as a cucumber. If they ignored my screaming from earlier, that is.

The music began to build and the dancing and twirling got faster as the couples got closer. A jolting shock ran through my body when I noticed one girl was dancing with two vampires, dressed exactly the same all the way down to the buckles of their shoes. They spun and stepped in perfect synch. It would figure that twin vampires would share a mate; they couldn't just choose twin girls, they had to share the same one. Was she supposed to have both of them claim her at the same time? I imagined it would be beyond painful and prayed they would turn her quickly so her body would be more equipped to handle it.

On my next turn I caught sight of Charlotte. She and Peter looked perfect together, like two halves of the same whole. I could almost feel her happiness, her blush when she caught his eye. The spring in her step felt like a personal affront to me and everything I had done for her other the years. Out of sheer spite I found myself wishing that she knew what he had done to her family and mine. She wouldn't be_-giggling_? She actually giggled at something he whispered in her ear? I felt like throwing up. The jealousy and envy at her situation was a potent poison flowing though my system and it churned the bile in my gut.

"You can't ignore me forever." The hissed words in my ear made me drop my eyes to the ground. 'I wish I could' I wanted to say, but I bit my tongue. The music was building, building, the crowd began cheering and applauding, my head was swimming, the lack of sleep making me feel light headed. I was going to faint. The colours, the brightness, the emotion, it was all too much...

A crescendo peaked and I was swept up into hard, cold arms, his feet slipped under mine and we were spinning at speeds too fast for me to even comprehend. His hands were cold, smooth against my sweaty ones, but he held me tight. My head dropped to his chest as I fought for consciousness.

Jeering, cheering, catcalls, condemnations, pretty gold, murky browns, pretty faces, straight teeth, disfigured demons, fangs, blood, blood, so much blood. Image after image flew through my head, cancelling each other out and distorting themselves, nothing made sense yet I understood everything.

They hid behind masks because they were ugly inside, vicious murderers, rapists, thieves all wrapped in beautiful bodies. They grinned and laughed while they hated themselves and envied each other. The bright gold hid the cold stone of the walls, the colour added warmth where there was none, and the glittering performers distracted them all from their own lives.

Taking mates from their happy human lives and tying those young girls to themselves gave them a purpose, a reason to live. Something other than the cold monotony of their endless lives. I hated them all; I would kill every single one with my bare hands if I could. They were gathered to celebrate death, murder, and the floors would be stained with virginal blood as they grinned and applauded and enjoyed themselves.

If we all knew what to expect, and knew we couldn't succeed if we fought back, so we wouldn't, was it still rape? We would lie back and let them do it, was that consent? Letting them take our virginity without question because it had been drilled into us that it wasn't ours to begin with, it was always meant to be theirs. Not one of the girls here would say no when she was laid on her back, not one would struggle to get away.

Silence had descended again, we weren't moving, and my feet were firmly on the ground. I was standing alone among the crowd; everyone was looking at me, waiting for something. I looked around, Char was off to my right, looking at me, wrapped in Peter's arms as he leant down and nibbled at her neck. They were both mask-less. She was smiling again, a blush on her cheeks like I had known was there and Peter seemed to be mocking me from over her shoulder. I didn't have enough fight in me to glare. My heart was broken, the carefully constructed walls I fought to keep up, to stay strong for two, were gone. There wasn't an _us_ anymore, there was a _her_ and a _me_...and then there was _him_.

Peter's eyes flicked to my left and I turned, slowly, sluggishly, and looked down at the buckled shoes in front of me. They were surrounded with shards of black porcelain and random feathers. My gaze dragged over his body till I was met with the Major without his mask. My panted breath caught in my throat. I had to remind myself who this man was and what he had done to me. If I hadn't felt so fuzzy headed I might have started laughing, hysterically. He was pretending to be all concerned about my welfare, looking all perfect and delicious. He was the cause of every ounce of pain I had been subjected to in the last however many years I had been locked away.

The hatred and deep burning anger didn't stop me from staring at him though, maybe to the point of insolence. I wasn't supposed to stare at him, but I did anyway. I felt naughty and my lips began quivering as I fought down the maniacal laughter building in my chest. His dark blonde hair was combed away from his face, set with something, a gel maybe? But the curls were still visible. His eyes were the same piercing red I remembered. His brow was furrowed, his lips set in a worried line, a single breath of a laugh worked its way out. It sounded more like a sob.

When he noticed that he had my attention he reached forward and took the hand with his ring. I flinched back but he held it tighter and pulled it up to his lips, a strained smile on his full lips as he kissed the red stone. I might have swooned a little and laughed slightly again, but as soon as it had happened I couldn't remember if it had ever happened at all. He was going to be all ceremonial about removing my mask; draw it out, play to the crowd. I just dropped my eyes to the floor again, tried to shut myself off from everything. I had done it earlier, and I tried to go back there now.

Frigid cold hands slid up the fabric encasing my arms and to my chin, forcing me to look at him again as he untied the ribbon at the back of my head, his hands sure and surprisingly gentle. All I could think was 'Okay, maybe he wants me to look at him, so maybe I shouldn't'. Or was he using reverse psychology, trying to force me to be submissive?

When the mask fell free I began crying. Silent fat tears slid over my cheeks. I felt naked, bare; I had no defence against the outside world, against the crowd observing us. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. Not when I ran away from my lifeless parents in an attempt to save my life. Not even when I was bleeding alone locked up in my room.

Cold, hard lips moving against mine snapped me back to reality and I squeaked into his mouth when he forced mine open. I should've paid attention to what was happening, I'd spaced out again. My sound was drowned by the roar of the crowd, my eyes snapped back to the red ones staring me down as his tongue invaded my mouth. I didn't like it; I couldn't get him away from me no matter how much I clawed at his shoulders and face. Instead he moved his lips to my neck and jaw as he restrained my arms behind my back with one of his.

His free hand tore open the back of my dress, he ignored my gasp of surprise and ripped the strings holding my corset together free. Pure unadulterated air rushed into my lungs and I almost gagged on it. My head cleared up and everything came back in sharp definition.

"Better?" The Major purred, bending me backwards and nibbling my ear. I couldn't speak and couldn't quite find the right words to say, so I hummed in response. Everything was tingling, in a really good way, I had no idea my ear had a direct line to the hidden place between my thighs.

He steered us towards the table laden with fruit and cleared a large section with a grand sweep of his arm. Everything fell to the floor and I was lifted up to sit on the edge. Around a large platter of grapes I could see the girl with two mates on the other side of the table. She appeared to be genuinely enjoying herself, already riding one mate, both of them naked, as the other came up behind her. I looked away, to the other side of me. Charlotte was attacking Peter, tearing off his clothes, faster than he did hers. I couldn't look at that either. I leant back, rolled my eyes up and looked at the mirror on the wall.

In the reflection I could see the Major kissing and nipping my chest, what little of it there was exposed. I was still fully clothed. The hall was full of grunts, groans, cries of ecstasy. All I could see now where mounds of writhing flesh, the fine and expensive clothes littering the ground and making a soft mattress for the orgy to congregate on.

The orchestra was playing again, the woman wailing, setting a beat for the mass to move to. It was hypnotising, disgusting, arousing and vomit inducing. I couldn't decide how I felt, but I could feel the Major was going slower than the rest of them; he hadn't actually done anything yet. Wanting to get it over with I sat up and yanked the two sides of his vest apart. Buttons flew everywhere, I could feel his heated gaze on me and see his chest rising and falling rapidly, though he didn't actually need to breathe.

I tore the stupid cravat from his neck throwing it to the ground and pulled his shirt from his trousers, tugging it over his head. When that was gone I didn't even look at his chest, I went straight for the laces on his trousers. Since when did trousers even have laces? I couldn't get them undone and was beginning to get upset. What kind of imbecile couldn't even open a pair of trousers? Granted they were the first pair of trousers I had touched in years, but still...

Large hands circled my wrists and stopped my struggling, my eyes snapping up to his when he gave them a semi-painful tug. His eyes were black; I swallowed and forced myself to stay looking at him, tried not to shy away from his all-consuming gaze. When my eyes dropped and I ducked my head in an unintentional show of submission he stepped between my legs and bent to my ear.

"Stop pretending that you are anything less than disgusted with me," he snarled, I gasped and froze, how did he know that?

"Yes, I know. I know a lot, poor _innocent_ Bella, always caught up in _accidents_." The way he stressed his words left me in no doubt that he knew I wasn't anywhere near as submissive as I should be. But then again it wasn't all that surprising that he knew since the entire hall had heard my earlier tirade.

"We'll deal with that later," he mumbled, his voice a low growl, I gulped. I could only guess how imaginative he would be when it came to punishing me seeing as he wouldn't want me permanently injured or unable to engage in sexual activity for any length of time.

"I have to have you...now." He ran a hand through the loose part of my hair, bunched it up and brought it to his nose, letting out a purr that rolled through my body, relaxing my muscles and making me wet. My own body was against me it seemed, it was ready for him, ready to be claimed while my emotions and head were screaming at me to fight and run away.

I felt him tug at the under layers of my dress and pull my underwear away, as he pushed on my shoulders and lay me down. I braced myself for the pain of penetration, but I felt nothing. I rolled my head back to check the reflection in the ceiling and saw my skirts were tented as he was ducked underneath them. I had no idea what he was doing but I felt cold breath fan against my heated flesh and shivered, my thighs clamping down around his head.

My whole body jolted when his cold hands cupped my backside and drew me to the edge of the table. I began crying again in shame when his tongue elicited a loud groan of pleasure from me. One of his hands wormed under the waistband of my underskirts and up to rest on my stomach, holding me down and stopping me from bucking against him.

He brought me to a climax in mere minutes. I didn't have the energy to scream like I wanted, and I couldn't get the sound around the lump in my throat. Instead I just sobbed loudly as my body shook. My eyes strayed to Charlotte when I heard her cry out, it sounded so pained, her face was pinched in agony, but she wore a huge smile. Peter had bitten her, and her blood was running over her chest down to where they were joined.

I should be like that, happy with my life. Because she truly was happy. She couldn't act for taffy and the smiles and giggles she kept aiming at Peter were real and brighter than any she had given me. She didn't need me to protect her, hold her when she cried, because he would do it. At night she would crawl into his bed, lie in his arms and discuss the day. And unless he ever told her about her parents, she would trust and love him unconditionally, because she was a pure soul and that's what she did.

Pure jealously ran through my veins as I swiped away at my tears. The Major clearly knew what he was doing, he was a skilled lover, and if I could just clear my head and stop thinking I knew I would enjoy it.

When the Major's head popped up, his hands running up my thighs as he stepped into the space my thighs afforded for him, I sat up and kissed him. He didn't respond for a second, clearly in shock, so I took control of the kiss, tasting myself on his lips.

Cold skin to warm, hard lips against soft, it's all I focused on, him and me. He smelt good, like leather and tobacco, it was a homey smell. My uncle Billy used to smoke, and it clung to him and the house I spent most of my childhood in. I sniffled to clear my nose and took a deep lungful of his scent, letting it fill me up. He smelt like tobacco but tasted like peaches, the ripest sweetest peaches.

When I needed to breathe I wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting a hand in his soft hair and running my teeth and tongue over his well-defined jaw and his earlobe. He began purring against me as he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, so I knew he liked it. Trailing the hand that wasn't in his hair down his chest, I ran my nails over his nipple and then slid my hand down the faint trail of hair from his belly button and down the front of his strange laced up trousers.

My hand cupped the solid length of his manhood and stroked it a few times. I was proud of myself, other than a little gasp of surprise I hadn't jolted or flinched like I felt I should've. His hips bucked forward into my hand so I squeezed and pulled my hand back out to get to work on the damn laces.

I managed to get them undone easily this time and struggled to get them over the bulge, but they finally fell to the floor. It popped out and bounced, I screwed my nose up at it. It was nowhere near the size of a couple of fingers; I had no idea if it was even going to fit. Though I knew it would, it was made to, and I was made to stretch, my body made to change to fit it.

Instead of touching it again, as it was twitching and freaking me out a little bit, I went to slip my dress off of my shoulder. The Major stopped me with a lighting fast move and a sharp growl; I ducked my head and hoped he didn't tug on my wrists again, lest they break.

"No man sees you but me," he told me, his voice a low gravely sound. I nodded and he released my hands, only to pull me off of the table and turn me around. Assuming the position I knew he wanted me in, on the tips of my toes, my chest flat to the table and my hips arched, I watched his reflection in the mirror.

The mass of bodies was now a blur of white and the odd flash of colour. Noises weren't even discernable anymore. The Major had a lot more control than I was told he would have; he had performed cunnilingus instead of going straight for the claiming. Though he did seem rather large and maybe he wanted to make sure he didn't harm me too much. I wasn't about to 'aw' him if that was the reason, because it wouldn't be physically hurting me he would be worried about, rather me being out of commission for any sexual relations till I was healed.

I pushed my butt back, waiting for him to do something because I had managed to work myself up. I could smell the desire and sex in the air and my body was humming. He ran a hand up between my parted legs and trailed them through the moisture there as he pulled my skirts up to rest over my hips. I pushed back again and received a sharp sting to my thigh that had me groaning and panting like a wanton hussy. I didn't know what had come over me, but I felt as though I would die if he didn't touch me.

My skin was overheated and I knew his cool skin would soothe the burn. I could feel him stroking my behind like I was a pet cat of some kind and was beginning to get annoyed when I felt a blunt pressure against me. I tensed up and curled my fingers around the edge of the table so hard my knuckles went white. I didn't have that long to freak out over it though, because he was suddenly inside me, all the way to the hilt. I could feel his pelvis resting against me as he leant over my back.

I was in too much shock to feel the pain. I had felt that little part of me tear and could feel the warm blood leaking from me, but all I could do was gape at our combined reflection in the mirror ahead of me. The Major had his head bowed down and seemed to be looking at where we were joined.

I jolted when I felt his fingers run over the both of us and couldn't help but groan in pleasure when his digits danced over my clitoris. With one hand suddenly at the small of my back and the other cupped around my neck he withdrew to a hiss of pain from me and one of pleasure from him. As he pushed back in, he ground his hips so he hit my clitoris and I tried to grind back when he withdrew again.

He set an agonising pace that had me inhaling in shuddering breaths making me sound as though I was freezing when I was actually on fire. I could feel his purr and single it out amongst the racket in the hall. The sound was so primal that it spoke to my body rather than my mind and had me making mewling sounds of pleasure and calm as he languidly took my virginity and made me his.

The coil in my abdomen grew tighter and tighter and his strokes became sharper, though he kept the slow pace. Leaning down he covered my body with his, running his hands over every sliver of exposed skin as they made their way to cover mine.

He carefully unpeeled my clenched fingers and drew my arms down to my sides so he could pull me up and secure me to him with an arm over my chest. We both moaned with the change of angle and the fact that I could no longer move was making me wetter. There was a metallic screech before he held his wrist over my mouth and ordered me to drink in a grunt. I screwed my nose up at the sweet sticky smell and looked at the thick and milky coloured liquid holding his arm in my hands.

I received an angry growl for my resistance and a sharp thrust that jarred my teeth. Clamping my lips around his flesh I let my tongue lap at his venom cautiously. The second it hit my taste buds I felt as though I had left my body. It was the sweetest most addictive thing I had ever tasted, like the freshest ripest peaches. I sucked hard to keep it flowing. It ran in thick rolling rivers down my throat, and I bucked my hips back against the Major who growled out and attempted to pull his wrist free.

My fingers tightened around his arm and tried to hold him to me as I took a few last desperate pulls. A horrible sucking squelch was released when he finally yanked his arm away and pulled my head back to rest against his shoulder by my hair. He was going to bite me, but I was so tingly and happy that I didn't care. Maybe he was going to turn me, and I would like that, if it meant I got some more of his venom.

When his teeth scraped against my neck I opened my eyes and rolled my body against his again. His movements became erratic and he was clearly struggling to keep his steady pace. I was crushed to him painfully as his hips snapped against mine, the wooden table in front of me pressing against my legs and the pressure was bruising. As his teeth began to break my delicate skin I stared resolutely at the ceiling, prepared to distance myself form the pain. But instead, I screamed, loudly, shrilly and in complete terror. I managed to attract everyone's attention as the room went silent due to my outburst. Everything slowed down as the black mass of bodies that were above us all shattered the glass overhead. I could see the glass shards begin to fall as the furry things did too. Half the room sprung into action, my half, and the other half were so shocked they didn't even move.

It was that half that were savagely torn apart first, then the creatures turned their attention to the rest of us.


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

Chapter 12

I was thrown forward- along with the table- and pushed under it as the glass hit the floor. The Major crouched, naked, in front of me. I'm not going to lie; it probably wasn't the best angle to see his butt for the first time.

A squeal to the side of me gained my attention, I knew that sound. My head snapped to my left in time to see a naked Charlotte hit the mirrored wall with a cry, her side taking the impact, and blood immediately visible. Peter was crouched in front of her too; also as naked as the day he was born.

Feral growls filled the hall as the odd half man-half wolf things attacked. They launched their hairy bodies at the vampires and I was shocked to see their clawed hands slice through the stone flesh as though it was merely butter. The Major flew forward and I scrambled out from the safety of my table to the unprotected Charlotte, desperately trying to keep my torn dress on.

She was half barely conscious and from the blood staining her hair I wasn't surprised. Struggling to get her to her feet I only just got us both out of the way before a large, snarling, black mass of muscle landed where we had been standing. It would seem Char was aware enough to realise the danger and see the mutilated wolf's attempt to attack us. She screamed louder than I had been able to earlier and stumbled to her feet.

The noise was horrendous and made my ears hurt; I winced and readjusted my hold on her slick body. All around us vampires and humans were being torn open; I could feel wet splashes hitting my exposed skin and I slipped in something, barely catching myself in time before I brought Charlotte down with me.

I could no longer see the Major, or Peter. What brilliant mates they were, leaving two humans, one naked, to fight off werewolves and pissed vampires. They should have been in front of us, guarding us. We were told they would be able to protect us. I shrieked and spun to miss a dripping projectile that left a new line of red across Char's pale skin. I gagged, but searched the blurring crowd for help, the Major, Peter, even Esme.

It was no use; I couldn't see anyone who would be able to help us, or even be willing to. I called out, only to lose my own voice amongst the chaos. Sliding back to the wall, we edged along it, around tables and over various parts that should have been attached to living bodies, arms, legs, muzzles. The glittering gold was now red, the candles in the chandelier gone out and only a few torches lighting our way.

Everything seemed to calm down as several shapes fell to the floor, and only the slightly glowing vampires were left standing. I breathed a sigh of relief and braced my hands on my knees, about to call out again when the very wall inches to my side burst open and Char and I were thrown forward.

Noise erupted again and I shielded my and Charlotte's heads till the vibrations and huffing sounds coming from above us stopped and moved into the hall. Chancing a look behind me I noticed what I thought was the wall was in fact two large, splintered golden doors.

I practically carried Char out of the hall. From her pained cries I knew that the fall had dislocated her shoulder, it was hanging oddly and made me feel a little ill. But we didn't have the time to fix it, or to wait for help. We had been given a chance, a real chance, and I'd willingly go to hell before I let it pass us by.

We made it through the doors without incident. Concentrating only on getting down the hall in front of us meant that the carnage and chaos went over my head, it simply wasn't happening. I could smell the spilt venom and blood, the sweet and salty concoction heavy in the air; I was practically breathing it in.

Choking back more vomit, I stopped when we came to an intersection in the corridors; there were three ways to go, left, right or straight on. I didn't know this part of the castle. The door to the left was splintered, gouges from monster-sized claws having been carved into the wood at head height.

We went left, me still holding up a somewhat delirious Charlotte. She was humming under her breath, a song I didn't know. I looked down at her. Beads of sweat were rolling over her bloodied face, and she had her eyes closed, simply stumbling in the direction I pulled her.

Door after door led us; they seemed to have been marked for this very reason, to guide us out. I could feel the night air drying the sweat on my forehead. My legs ached because of the Major, my hip hurt from the fall, my back and arms were aching from carrying Charlotte's weight and to top it all off I hadn't slept in days. I knew that adrenaline was the only thing keeping me upright and moving, and I wasn't going to take that for granted. We needed to move whilst we still could.

The symphony of war seemed to be following us, the beasts fighting were too strong to stay contained in one room. I resolutely stared ahead whist taking deep breaths. I was keeping my ears alert for the sounds of discovery, a snarl, a hiss, a scuff of shoe not my own. Anything that meant our escape was thwarted, and I was going to kick some ass, human or not.

The wall was lined with flaming torches and I knew the wolf things just had to be afraid of fire, they were animals after all. As for the vampires, I didn't know how to kill them; I had only been told that I didn't stand a chance against them. Fire was good though, it killed everything, purged evil, and fire was on my side. The vampires had been wearing clothes-actually, most of them weren't anymore, but fire had to do something to them. I breathed a small sigh of relief every time a torch was within arm's reach, and then quickened my step when I was between them.

We were close, I could smell it, literally, the fresh, crisp air was getting lighter and colder. The doors were getting bigger, the locks more solid. I broke into a jog when we turned right and large wooden doors stood open against the wall only twenty feet away. They were shattered, hanging off of their hinges. We were almost there. Just a few more steps and we were free.

"Char!" I laughed with relief, stopping and shaking her to full consciousness. Her eyes opened a little and I leant her against the wall.

"Look!" I breathed, pointing to the door, trying to help her focus. She rolled her head to the side. I had seen it, knew what was there, so I watched her face, waited for the moment it would light up in-_terror_?

She began scrambling backwards, I helped her stand but she was breathing hard, tears suddenly streaming down her face. It was just as I turned my head that I felt it, the warm, putrid puffs of breath at the back of my neck.

I froze, not even blinking as a rough tongue lapped at my skin, spreading that stinking saliva over me. If I so much as flinched I was dead, it would snap its jaws, and I had come too far to die now.

From the corner of my eye I could see a torch; it was larger than the rest, highlighting a portrait of a woman in a gown, similar to my own. She was heartbroken, staring longingly out of a window, the full moon visible as she prayed for a rescue. The irony was not lost on me.

Charlotte was shaking, still leaning against the wall, me still holding her up. I could see the mating mark on her neck, already healed, and the dried blood. The wolf moved, crawling around me on its oddly formed hind legs, managing to be more graceful than I could ever wish to be in its hideous half man-half lupine form.

I was shoved away, its claws slicing at my thick bodice, and I lost my grip on Charlotte's arms. She sagged a little as the werewolf began sniffing at her neck. What else could it be, a full moon, and a half man-half wolf creature. It was a werewolf, I knew that now. She began whimpering. She needed to be quiet, it was only curious, it would move on when it realized we weren't all that interesting, she just needed to stay quiet.

The shaggy grey back blocked my view of her face, but I desperately tried to convey that she needed to stay calm, trying to send her calming waves, as if such a thing were possible. She squealed a high-pitched panicked sound and tried to push the wolf away, while I lunged for the nearest torch as the creature growled. I was too slow. But by the time I had managed to wrestle the torch free of its holder Char was on the floor, the creature on top of her and horrible sticky sounds filling the air.

I screamed, more like a banshee's cry than anything human, and brought the flaming torch down on its back. With a howl it reared up and spun to me. Its silvery grey muzzle was stained with blood as it bared its teeth at me. I didn't look down. I daren't look at the blood I could see from the corner of my eye or my best friend who lay in it. Instead I swung the torch again, the flames whipping at the air violently and hit the wolf in the face. The skull seemed to be half way between a human and wolf, but it was still small. It stumbled from the force of my blow and I brought the torch down again and again as it snarls turned into whimpers of pain. When I had finished it was a twitching, bloody and flaming mess against the wall.

Not knowing how fast it would heal or if it was still alive I left the torch on its body to burn. The smoke was acrid and I covered my nose and mouth as I turned back to Char. In the action I had somehow not noticed that we had moved away from her. I ran to her side and fell to my knees. Her eyes were open, glazed, and staring right through me. I grabbed her hand, clasped it in both of mine and breathed into them.

This couldn't be happening. The door was right there. We were so close to freedom, so, so close. I sobbed in my head.

"It's right there, Char!" I cried, my eyes taking in every detail of her bloody face, and the cavity that used to be her shoulder and throat. I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't ignore it either. So many shades of red, and the odd bit of yellowy brown- I had never hated a colour so much in my life.

I don't know how long I sat there, in her blood with the random bits of what I knew was bone and gristle cutting into my legs, but suddenly sound came flooding back into my world, and it was loud. The torches around me flickered as the very walls seemed to rumble. I looked at my only friend for one last time and closed her eyelids before kissing them.

Something big was coming; I could feel it under my feet. The werewolf was still burning, but my nose was too clogged to smell it anymore, beyond it was nothing but a shrouded corridor. I looked behind me, there was nothing, but I knew I needed to leave.

I would've told Charlotte to leave me in a heartbeat if it meant she would survive. But she was gone. I didn't think she would want me to die alongside her when I could live. The real question was whether or not I actually wanted to.

The floor moved and lights began going out as dust and small bits of rubble rained down around me. The building was going to come down, there was no way a building as solid and old as this would fall on its own. Something was happening, and I didn't want to be caught in it.

I grabbed one of the loosened layers of my skirt and tore it free, using it to cover Charlotte's nudity. I didn't want to leave, it felt like a knife to my chest even entertaining the thought. I had nothing outside of these walls, I wouldn't survive on my own, and I didn't know how to live in the real world.

More dust fell as the stone made a horrible grinding sound and I knew I had to try. I turned on my heel, and ran for the doors but they didn't lead outside. Instead they lead to a corridor filled with artificial lighting and carpet. I vaguely noticed a large, torn tapestry of the Volturi coat of arms strewn across the floor, probably used to hide the doors.

I collided with the wall as the floor moved again, but kept going. As I turned one final corner I finally saw stars. Every footfall felt like it would be my last, and every rustle of fabric grated against my skin painfully. I heaved my skirts up into my arms so my feet could move as freely as possible; the slippers weren't made for running.

The square fountain I had watched from my window was in front of the doors, the small shops and alleyways just beyond it. The plaza was empty though, not a soul in sight, I was thankful. If there were people around I had no doubt they would've been killed somehow. A few stone steps led down to the cobbled streets, to keep my momentum up I skipped the steps altogether and landed on my feet as I kept going. The large fountain passed in a blur, as distant explosions sounded behind me, and they only got closer and closer, fast.

The rumbling got louder and the ground shook violently as I tried to escape the crumbling, I could have sworn I heard a few shrill screams of the girls that would have been in their rooms. For them there would be no rescue, no escape, they were doomed to their fate. But maybe it was better that way, if they were dead they were free to see their families again when the time came, they would be happy in heaven.

I didn't turn around; I didn't need to, to know that the building was being blown up. The air around me became hot as small shards of glass and stone cut into my skin. On my next flying steps I was thrown forward and into the air, my hair and skirts blown ahead of me, the fabric cushioning the blow my knees and hands took. That didn't stop me though; I struggled to my feet, and took off again even though I was stumbling. I took dark alleyway after dark alleyway till I came across a narrow set of steps that led down to another courtyard of some sort.

When I had stumbled to the bottom I looked over my shoulder to see how much distance I had put between me and the castle. I couldn't see it at all; tall buildings crowded together and got in the way. But I could see billowing smoke and dust swirling into the sky, highlighted by flames beneath and the big round moon that was partly hidden behind it.

My chest burned, my body ached and I was wearing the tattered remains of a dress that was barely staying up on its own anymore. I just wanted to lie down and die. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I had bothered running at all.

Buildings were creaking and small stones where being shaken free as I ran past them. The terrible leaning angle of the old structures kept the adrenaline pumping as I waited for them to fall on me. As if on cue another loud rumble signified the descent of a spire from some sort of cathedral, hitting the stone in front of me. I slid to a stop, scraping my legs and hands so I could get up and out of the way as gargoyles lining the walls began dropping all around me.

On a wooden door ahead of me was painted a bright neon yellow arrow that pointed to the left with a word. 'Bella'. If that wasn't a sign I didn't know what was. I veered left, narrowly avoiding something else falling, and hurdled a large stone that dropped in front of me.

Yellow arrow after yellow arrow led me from crumbling buildings seconds before they collapsed. I bundled the fabric of my remaining skirts tighter in my hands when I saw rolling fields and orchards through a large gateway. The city limits. On the stone above the archway read 'step back, dive left and wait' in a familiar yellow scrawl. I didn't stop till the brick the note was written on fell to the ground. I had to step back to escape the sharp stones, and then dove left just in time for a large crater to open up where I had been standing.

When the ground stopped opening up I stood again, hoisting my skirts around my waist and edged around the gaping hole. I was free of the city, but didn't feel free of the danger so I kept going. It was easier now, the road led sharply downhill, my feet barely hit the ground as I ran. There was a light in the distance, unnatural. Car head lights perhaps, but they weren't getting any closer. I prayed they would help me as I kept going, my hair flying behind me, my breath coming in pained pants.

The city gave a final groan and I peeked again to see everything sink down, sending up a plume of rolling mist not unlike Alec's ability. This was thick, full of debris and dust that was racing towards me. I kept going in hopes of at least getting to the safety of the car before I was engulfed.

A few feet were all that was left between me and the lights when I noticed the car was bright yellow, just like the notes that lead me to safety and I knew that whomever was driving was going to help me. It was already running, and the back door swung open as I reached it. I dove inside, pulling the door closed as the first vehicle I had stepped foot inside in years hit dizzying speeds.

I couldn't hear anything; my ears had popped so I tried clearing them as I turned to look out the back window. The windows were darkly tinted, but the lights from the back of the car illuminated enough for me to see I had only just made it. Fine spider web cracks spread out over the rear window as stones hit it.

A high feminine voice cussing as I got my hearing back made me freeze and turn to the front of the car. She had the chair as far forward as it would go because she was so short. Her body was thin in the extreme and she had spiky black hair. From the eerie glow of her skin in the darkness I knew she was a vampire. I briefly contemplated throwing myself out of the car and taking my chances. She hit the auto lock, caging me in.

"I've just saved your life. You are going to return the favour." She muttered through clenched teeth. I could only gape at her, my jaw laying somewhere around the foot well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Three Years Later.**

I was running, always running. Dodge led my way, his snow white fur keeping him on my visual radar in the dark. Thick clouds had rolled over the big moon, shrouding us in darkness on the empty back streets. My boots were sticking to pools of mud and squelching. If the men chasing me couldn't hear my panted breath and erratic heartbeat, they would definitely hear my feet.

I had to be close. I was exactly where Alice said he was supposed to be. What Alice hadn't told me however, was that I would be hunted down by yet another vampire, whilst in this non-descript Mexican town in the pouring rain.

The silver canister was clasped tightly in my right hand, my finger poised over the release button. It even had a leather strap that was knotted around my wrist. The odds were I would drop it before I could use it, so this little feature had been added, just for me.

A chilling chuckle passed me on the breeze; I dodged right, spinning till until my back hit a wall, raised my hand and sprayed. The vampire came into my vision the very second the venom laced flames engulfed him where he stood. He didn't notice at first and went to speak. Then when did notice, he screamed, stumbling backwards and trying to put the flames out by rolling on the wet ground. It didn't work, it wouldn't work. Venom flames couldn't be extinguished till until the venom was burned up. By then his marble skin would have splintered and cracked, only adding fresh venom to the flames, fuelling it the fire till until he was burned up and nothing was left.

He screamed in pain, till prior to the cracking sounds started. Then he shrieked. I knew it was over when he couldn't make a noise anymore. Not because he was dead, but because his throat and mouth had been engulfed in fire. His venom glands would've acted like a bulls eye for the flames. His body splintered and popped; the gaps created were a bright yellowy orange as his life force, his venom, turned to fire, lava in his veins.

Dodge waited a little ways away and barked to get my attention. I edged around the pyre and scratched him behind his ear, never taking my eyes from the sight in front of us. Not till I knew he wouldn't be getting up again. I had found that blood could do amazing things for vampires.

When the body began to collapse, it was over. The full shape quickly deflated, the flames sputtered before vanishing and the rain washed away the ash that remained. I took a deep relieved breath as my heart rate began to go back to normal.

Turning in a circle I surveyed the small Mexican town I had no name for. I highly doubted it would be on a map. There was no railway, no bus route, and no vehicles of any kind in sight. The small buildings had patched up roofs and shuttered windows. They stood a few feet apart creating countless alleyways and deep impenetrable shadows.

As I turned back to look at Dodge his lip curled back and he lowered himself to his haunches. I braced myself for attack, securing my grip around my canister and looked in the same direction as the dog. Only I saw nothing.

"Hello?" I called, my voice sounding strong and sure, but it was drowned out by the rain which began had suddenly increased in velocity. I got no reply, but Dodge shuffled forward till he was pressed against my leg, a steady growl rumbling in his chest.

"I know you're there. Please, don't waste my time." I backed up to the wall behind me, my hand stretched out to curl my fingers in the fur by Dodge's ears. My trigger finger curled and flexed, tapping on the button release of the canister, just waiting.

_He'll be there. Just wait it out._

Alice's words rang in my head. Even though I felt like running again, I didn't, I stood firm. It was all about confidence, not looking afraid, presenting a challenge. They weren't going to kill me. I was assured of that. But they had just seen me, the meek human girl take down one of their own. They wouldn't be happy, but they would be afraid. Fear was never a good emotion for a vampire, they acted like wounded animals, lashing out till the threat was gone and they felt secure again.

So I stood in the warm rain, my hair plastered flat to my face and shoulders and tried not to balk. Letting go of my dog with a stern command for him to be still, I swung my leg over him so he was sat between my legs. His low pitched growl didn't stop, but he stopped gnashing his teeth. I hoped that by having him entwined with me he didn't become the target. He was my saviour, my friend and my secret weapon. I remembered what had happened to Daisy, and was not going to let that happen to Dodge. He may be better equipped to deal with a vampire than an ordinary dog, but I wasn't going to risk it.

I brought my hands together in front of me and debated about letting go off of my canister. I pulled the cord over my wrist, still holding clutching the metal as hard as I could. Dropping my eyes from scanning the landscape I tucked my weapon into my front pocket and clasped my fingers together in front of my stomach. And waited.

Any minute now.

I began to fiddle with a charm on my bracelet, twirling a small wooden carving restlessly between my fingers. One second, thirty seconds, a minute. Time began continued to pass, but slowly, sluggishly.

The more time that passed the more agitated I became. I could feel the eyes boring into me, but I didn't know where from. Dodge was looking towards a small cluster of wooden shacks, some kind of empty market stalls. They were too dark for me to distinguish clearly, but he must be there, tucked away in the darkness, hiding from _me,_ the now defenceless human.

Twenty minutes after the ashes had washed away I was still waiting. I knew not to fidget or show signs of unease, but I couldn't help myself. Bending down I pulled a packet of cigarettes from my boot and tapping the bottom, released one into my waiting fingers. Leaning back under the small overhang from the roof of the building I was propped against, I twisted my lighter from my belt buckle and let the small flame ignite the end as I inhaled.

As the smoke hit my lungs a tall figure stepped out of the shadows by the shacks. He walked towards me at a human pace, an undeniable swagger it to his gait. It was that same type of cocky overconfidence that had gotten me this far and mostly unharmed.

Now that he had ascertained I wasn't a threat he was revealing himself. He was a coward.

I knew he would be able to hear my increasing heart rate, but I still stayed calm and collected and puffed away on my cigarette. I had my shoulders pressed back against the wall to keep my cigarette dry but my legs planted either side of my dog so my hips were thrust forward. I tucked my cigarette packet in my empty front pocket and then hooked my thumb in the belt loop by it; I appeared the perfect picture of calm and arrogancet.

I nudged Dodge with the side of my boot and, leaving my cigarette in my mouth, clicked my fingers with a warning growl from between my clenched teeth. He huffed in agitation but stayed between my boots, not attacking, but glaring as much as large wolf was capable of. A low warning growl rumbled in his chest as he shuffled back, away from the threat.

I stayed steady, taking long drags and trying not to balk. My weapon was tucked away, the enemy knew where it was, and he would be on me before I could grab it. Contingency plans ran through my mind unabated, I kept my smoking pace steady. He stepped into a beam of moonlight and his skin met the weak reflected beams from the sun.

An eerie other worldly glow settled across the few visible areas of vampiric flesh. He had a hat on, the brim tilted down over his eyes. He stopped five or so feet in front of me and made a show of removing his hat to greet me.

I dropped my cigarette in shock.

"Isabella," he greeted, nodding his head and holding his hat to his chest. I spluttered in surprise but covered it with an unimpressed scoff from the back of my throat. He looked as though he bought it.

"Peter," I nodded and crouched down over my dog, who was now snarling and snapping like a rabid animal.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to your leader," I quipped, which earned me a bark of harsh laughter; before I even had the chance to scowl I was pinned to the wall by my throat, the contents of my bag digging into my back.

"My mate is dead, because of you!" he snarled in my face, I choked and brought my hands up to claw at his arms but he was knocked aside. He landed a few feet away from me, on his back, my dog tearing into his throat. I landed roughly, on my feet, and spluttered to get my breath back.

Peter was too shocked to defend himself, it was always the that way. No vampire expected a wolf hybrid to be able to cause physical harm to them. But then again no vampire that met a dog like mine lived to tell the tale. I twisted my lighter free again and crouched over the wounded vampire as I pulled Dodge back by his collar, patting his sides and silently praising him.

I got as close as I could to his face and flicked my finger over the lump of metal. The small flame shone in the vampire's eyes, making the fear and anger I saw there flare. He brought his hands up to his throat and tried to staunch the flow of venom.

"I could kill you," I breathed, watching the dancing flame. "Right now, but you know that, don't you?" He grimaced in pain, and moved slightly, trying to get away from me.

"No one would find your ashes; they would have washed away come morning," I continued, as if musing out loud.

"No one will know who to blame, no one would think to look at me...the weak little human." I patted the side of my dog and nudged him to a large puddle, telling him without words to rinse the venom from his face. He did, but kept his eyes on us, edging around the vampire sideways so he could keep his eyes on him.

"I have killed far more, for far less than just laying their filthy hands on me." I lowered my voice to a deadly whisper and spat my words at him, bringing the little flame closer to his spilt venom and tilting it slightly so the rain was unable to extinguish it. The vampire's eyes widened and he let out a sound akin to a whimper. One corner of my mouth tilted up in a smirk.

"But...unfortunately...I can't kill you." I drew out my words, making it appear as though I was loathe to say them, which I was.

"Not yet anyway," I added, letting the flame flicker out.

"You see," I said, shuffling even closer as if I was about to tell him a secret, "right now you are useful to me." I ran a finger along the venom puddle on the ground and rubbed my finger and thumb together before holding it under my nose. Something earthy, and fresh, like cut grass. I wiped my fingers on my denim clad leg and leant back again, adjusting my weight on the balls of my feet. His black eyes showed an understanding and I think I saw a little bit of respect there, but it could have been a trick of the dim light.

"I need to see the Major, and you are going to take me to him."

I twisted my lighter back onto my belt buckle and readjusted my crouched position to bring one of my legs forward. Reaching into my boot I grabbed my knife, flicked it open and spun the blade between my fingers, catching it against my palm, again and again. The vampire watched in trepidation.

"Never underestimate me, Peter," I told him. I watched him carefully for a moment before dragging the sleeve of my jacket up and removing my the leather cuff that encased my wrist.

"Now, move your hands," I directed, but he didn't move.

"That wound will not heal. Not without fresh blood and you have lost too much venom to even think about hunting for yourself." I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw. Here I was, trying to help him and he was refusing to cooperate.

"Move. Your. Hands." He complied this time, slowly.

Leaning over him I pumped my fist a few times, letting the bunched material around my arm act as a tourniquet and make the little blues lines -–which I couldn't see in the dim light- bulge. I swiftly ran the sharp blade over my wrist, just deep enough to make the blood drip and held the bleeding appendage over the tears in his throat. I let the dark flow freely land in his wound. He hissed and writhed as he tried to reach out for me, but I sucked my own wound before swiping a finger in some more of his venom from the ground and healed healing myself. I retied the tight strip of leather around the now healed wrist and cleaned the shiny but bloody blade in a convenient puddle before wiping it dry on my shirt. I flicked my knife expertly back into its handle and stuffed it back into my boot.

"There, that's better isn't it?" I soothed, before landing on my butt with a chuckle as the vampire sprung to his feet and then backed away as Dodge advanced on him angrily, but slowly, his white fur stained a morbidly dark shade around his mouth and chest.

"It's your fault," he chockedchoked, his throat still mending and his voice rough but I could still hear the raw emotion coming from him. I knew he wasn't talking about the damage my dog caused to him -as he was already craning his head this way and that to test the durability of his newly knitted flesh- but the loss of his mate.

The pain coming from him was, to me, completely unjustified. How dare he mourn a woman he fucked like an animal but hadn't had a single conversation with? He didn't know what her favourite colour was, how she had liked to separate each food item on her plate before eating, or how her forehead would crease when she was concentrating. Emotions I tried to keep hidden, tried to pretend didn't exist roared to the surface and I jumped to my feet.

"No!" I spat, stalking after him as he retreated from both me and my animal.

"She was my best friend, my sister, my l-" I stopped, thinking it best not to rub salt in his wound. I may be brave to the point of insanity, but I was not suicidal.

"I have loved her, my whole life. I was there when she fell down, there when she learnt to ride a bike and there when she lost her first tooth. We did _everything_ together. No matter what you _think _you felt from an hour of interaction, that is NOTHING compared to what I feel. Every. Damn. Day," my voice descended into a snarl, still husky from his attack and now deepening further in anger.

"_You_ threw her into a mirrored wall. _You_ dislocated her shoulder and _you_ damn near knocked her out! Seconds after _you_ disappeared into the fray, _I_ was by her side dragging her out of the way of a giant, snarling monster! It's _your_ fault she's dead! _Yours_! Not mine." With every 'me' or 'I' I pounded on my own chest with one hand and with every 'you' or 'your' I pounded on his with my other.

Once I had finished my rant I was breathing heavily and was shaking with barely controlled violence. I took a deep breath and took a step away from the vampire, nudging Dodge back with my boot and straightening out my tattered clothing.

"I've just saved your life- whether it was endangered by my own hand or not, I spared you and healed you. I know vampire law and I know you're now indebted to me. I don't like to repeat myself, but I will, _just this once_, given the circumstances." I gestured to his throat dismissively.

"Take us to the Major."


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors notes deleted 12/01/13**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Peter had refused to carry Dodge; he refused to even get close to him. I didn't blame him all that much. But _I_ refused to be carried by a vampire I hardly knew and leave my dog to make his own way, especially when there were a lot of wild animals around here. I knew I was being overcautious, as the pack had always laughed at me for. Dodge was created stronger, faster and deadlier than any animal out there; if he was overcome he could just outrun any that dared attack him thanks to his advanced healing and stamina.

Peter began walking back the way direction he had appeared; I adjusted my hood and swung my bag back on before following him. He walked a little too fast to appear human and I found myself having to jog to keep up., I didn't want him out of my sight, life debt or not. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, which was not far at all.

We walked through the deserted market stalls, past the heavily boarded up little homes and started along a dirt road. It was more a mud slide due to the rain, my boots stuck and squelched. I slid around desperately trying to keep my footing.

The sulking vampire ahead of me seemed to walk faster and faster, I slid more and more often, the rain came down harder. My breath became shallow pants as shadows began to encroaching and trees began sprouting up along the muddied path. He was leading me into the jungle, it was going to get darker and already I could see nothing but darkness ahead. There would be no animals, both vampire and dog would scare them away, but that didn't mean that the bugs weren't there, lurking, waiting for the opportune moment.

With a half frenzied look over my shoulder I hastened to a sprint forgetting the mud, I came to a sliding halt next to Peter, tearing my hands from my pockets just in time to wrap them around his arm as I slid to the ground. He didn't offer to help me up; he just kept walking, half dragging me as I clambered to my feet.

I kept a first knotted in the fabric of his shirt sleeve as I stumbled alongside him, Dodge walked pressed up against my leg, his attempt at keeping me steady. Trees pressed us closer and closer together till they blocked out the light of the moon and stars altogether and I could see nothing at all.

"Peter!" I snapped, after banging my shoulder on a tree for the fifth time.

"You know I can't see a thing, you could offer a little help!" I screeched, yanking on his arm till he span to face me.

"What would you have me do, my lady?" He asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. I could sense his face was a hair's breadth away from mine, and he was tilting his head down to my level.

"Perhaps I should gather the stars and have them line the way for you." He continued, I took a step back till and hit a tree. Dodge began growling and I felt his warmth pressing against my legs, I snapped my fingers, the sound lingered long after he had stopped gnashing his teeth.

"Or perhaps you would prefer a symphony of fireflies to dance around your pretty. Little. Head." I flinched as his cold and hard fingers poked my forehead harshly, that would leave bruises.

"Oh, how p-poetic...pretty, pathetic, poetic, Peter." I drawled, regaining my nerve and smirking at his gasp of shock. I sobered up quickly when a shudder ran down my body, I was soaking wet and didn't want to get ill.

"Find us shelter, and something to build a fire with." I ordered, he growled but dashed away. Orders I could give, anger I could do, but leave me somewhere dark, no light switch in sight and I became jittery. I sunk down the tree trunk, closing my eyes lest I saw something I didn't want to see, and wrapped my arms around Dodge's warm body, I could count on him to chase my demons away.

A little while later Peter reappeared, my eyes were adjusted to the darkness, but it did little good with next to no light at all in the overcrowded jungle.

"There's a cave." He grunted, I rose to my feet, my knees snapping loudly and nodded at him.

"How far?"

He ignored the question for a full minute till I repeated myself, with a long drawn out sigh he finally snapped, 'Ten minutes,' at me.

"Ten minutes for you or ten minutes for me?"

"What do you think?" It was like talking to hormonal teenager, what with how hard it was to get a straight answer, and I was not amused.

"Fine." I snapped right back, two could play at that game. I was tired, my eyes felt dry and hard to keep open, I hadn't slept in so long. I couldn't even remember when I had last had a bed.

"Then you will carry me," there was a disgruntled growl and cold hands seized my arms when I didn't retract my order. I added, "'gently"' as he swung me up into his arms instead of over his shoulder and raced away. My bag dug into my bag back and I was thankful I carried nothing sharp in there. I whistled for my dog to follow and cupped my hands over my ears to drown out the sounds of Peter's stone body crashing through the leaves and branches of the jungle.

I was dumped unceremoniously on my feet and barely managed to stay up right before purposely falling to my ass by the roaring fire. We were indeed in a cave;, there was a high ceiling, and the walls looked moist. There was a putrid damp smell and I took air in through my mouth to avoid the urge to gag. Leaves, twigs and various scurrying things littered the floor and I brushed them aside so I sat in a small clear patch by the much appreciated heat.

When a warm, panting body, pressed up against my side I began taking my wet clothes off. I lay everything out a safe distance from the fire and left myself in my worn black sports bra and cotton panties. I had all but forgotten about Peter till he shifted his weight and was growled at in reprimand.

"Sit down," I said, looking up at him over the fire. He did, sitting on his ass with his knees raised and his arms resting on them.

He watched me, in an uninterested way as I rubbed my now warm hands over my body to dry it off, and fluffed out my hair to help it dry. When I was warm I sat cross legged and began digging through my bag. I pulled out an almost empty bottle of water and a pack of beef jerky offering some of both to Dodge, before helping myself.

"Is that all you eat? No wonder you're all skin and bones." I paused mid chew and looked up at him; his forehead was creased in a disapproving frown. Looking down at myself I noticed my jutting hip bones, my protruding ribs and my sunken stomach. I fought the urge to cover myself up again.

"Yeah, well, it's all I can carry and all I could get my hands on." I snapped, and we went back to silence.

Neither Peter nor I spoke until I was reclined along the somewhat smooth cave floor, puffing away on one of my last cigarettes, using my dog as a pillow. Peter hadn't moved a muscle since I had told him to sit.

"I'm curious," I started. "How did you get out of the castle?" I turned my head to look at him, flicking the butt into the fire.

"Out of the front door, just like you," he told me, his voice rough and sharp. He begrudged talking to me, that much was obvious. I thought back to that night, I remembered tearing off a layer of fabric to cover my dead best friend's nudity.

"Really?" I sat up, curling my legs under myself so I could see him better. "So you saw Charlotte?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't _see_ her, I just followed the blood."

"You didn't see her?" That was impossible, unless he had come from a different direction. No. He said he had followed the blood. The blood was in one place and left one trail. He wouldn't have come from a different direction. Her body was there, I had left it there. But the castle was crumbling when I had left; maybe she was already swallowed by the ground by the time Peter got there.

"Tell me, Peter. What sort of shape was the castle in when you got out?"

"The hall was the first to go. The explosions spiralled outwards. The floors gave way just as we made it outside." It was vampire speed, that's all. Charlotte's body was under rubble before they got there. They He hadn't been in time to see her. I nodded to myself, bringing my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"If you loved her as much as you claim, why did you leave her?" The question came as a shock and a chill spread over my body, from head to toe, leaving me uncomfortable. I didn't make eye contact as I answered him.

"I did love her, my whole life. She was my family. But I couldn't carry dead weight. The city was crumbling, she would have wanted me to get out, and she would have wanted me to save myself if I couldn't save her." I had told myself it the same a hundred thousand times, hoping to relieve the guilt I carried on my shoulders., I had a feeling that if I told myself it every minute of every day for the rest of my life I would still feel sick to the pit of my stomach every time a happy memory was marred by the echo of the bloody gurgles she made that fateful night.

"How, Isabella?" I didn't need him to elaborate I knew what he meant, but I found it hard to pull myself out of the past, the flickering flames in front of me became the torch I had struggled to reach in time, the damp smell of the cave became the disgusting scent of burning fur and flesh.

"There was so much blood." I muttered, rubbing my hands against my arms as if it was still there.

"I got her out of the hall;, she was concussed, and I had to drag her. We almost got out; we were right by the doors when a werewolf cornered us. He wanted Char for some reason, he was sniffing her. She was-she was just so scared. She tried to push it away and it just-" I slapped my hands together, imitating jaws. Peter flinched but rose to his feet so he could tower over me.

"You just left her, you ran!" He accused.

"No!" I argued back, looking up at him. "I grabbed a torch and I beat its skull in before setting the corpse alight. But it was too late, she was gone. I stayed with her as long as I could, I covered her body, I held her hand..." He went to lung lunge at me, but Dodge was there first, guarding my position as I wound my hands into his thick fur.

"Liar!" He roared, fisting his marble hands till I could hear the knuckles creak. The firelight made his black eyes seem deep, fathomless and made me stand so I could no longer be intimidated by his height alone.

"What?" I screeched, still trying to get Dodge to calm down. "NO! That's the truth, what reason do I have to lie?"

With a violent hand gesture he pointed toward the cave opening. "Her blood trailed _out_of the castle, Isabella." I stumbled back till I hit the wall, shocked by his words, a powerful surge of hope swelled within me-

"I was covered in it, Peter," I sighed, finding his eyes in the dark, my voice deep and hoarse. "It was just me."

-before being replaced by the overwhelming wave of loss and despair it had momentarily pushed aside.


End file.
